Redenção
by Laarc
Summary: Após anos no exílio, Hans retorna ao reino de Arendelle com o desejo de se vingar daquela que ele acredita ser a única responsável por sua ruína: a rainha Elsa. Enquanto isso, Elsa se vê obrigada a lutar contra uma misteriosa e terrível doença que lhe ameaça a própria vida.
1. Capítulo 1

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

*Redenção*

Capítulo 1

Quando minha jornada começou, eu era um homem muito diferente do que sou hoje. Eu era mais egoísta, mais arrogante, mais insensível e tão, tão mais tolo. Naquela época, anos atrás, julgava-me ser tudo, no entanto, mal sabia eu que nada era. Julgava-me dono da razão e da verdade absoluta, todavia, não poderia estar mais enganado! Se ao menos soubesse o quanto estava errado, se ao menos soubesse o quão parvo e ignorante era, se ao menos soubesse um pouco – um milésimo, talvez – do que hoje sei, quem sabe meu futuro não seria menos solitário.

Quem sabe o meu mundo e a minha alma não teriam se tornado tão... vazios.

Porém, naquela época escura da minha existência, eu nada sabia. Meu cerne estava insanamente corrompido pelo desejo cru de vingança, minha razão encontrava-se cega por um ódio ferrenho, e os sentimentos mais nefastos e torpes guiavam-me por estradas sinuosas e errantes. Tornei-me um homem bruto, apático e cruel, que não se importava com mais ninguém além de mim mesmo, e que julgava-me ser superior a tudo.

E a todos.

Não me orgulho do meu _eu antigo_. Quando recordo-me do sorriso dissimulado que brotava em meus lábios, da frieza que meu olhar possuía, e do gelo que encobria e moldava o meu coração, sinto minhas costas murcharem e meu peito apertar sofrivelmente. Sinto vergonha de mim mesmo e daquele que fui um dia, e a culpa pelas minhas ações corrói-me por dentro como um ácido impiedoso. No entanto, há algo que preciso admitir. Se não tivesse percorrido um caminho tão imundo, baixo e terrível, se não tivesse visto o pior de mim, nunca teria visto o meu melhor. Assim como nunca teria encontrado a minha salvação.

O meu desejo de vingança, que era tão intenso e violento, me impeliu a fugir da prisão na qual encontrava-me encarcerado há anos, e percorrer um longo caminho até Arendelle. A viagem foi exaustiva e por demais fatigante, e meu corpo sofreu demasiado. Entretanto, o ódio alimentava a minha alma trevosa, e o meu orgulho exacerbado impulsionava as minhas pernas para frente, impedindo-as de pararem. No entanto, às vezes, o cansaço me vencia e acabava por derrubar-me de vez, e eu era obrigado a deitar a cabeça sobre a relva e fechar os olhos. Dormia um sono que era agitado demais, e sonhava sonhos delirantes.

Sonhava com a dama de gelo.

Despertava sempre aturdido e depressa, um suor frio cobrindo a minha testa numa camada fina, e meus dentes brancos batendo um contra o outro. Minha mão coçava e, inconscientemente, dirigia-se até a minha cintura, como se procurando por uma espada embainhada que não existia. Nos sonhos, eu fincava na feiticeira das neves a lâmina afiada da minha arma, tingindo o vestido prata que ela usava com tanta exuberância de um vermelho vivo e intenso. Nos meus sonhos, eu clamava a minha vingança, e a tinha! As imagens irreais e fantásticas rodopiavam em minha mente louca, e eu me punha de pé, dando continuidade à viagem.

E andava e andava e andava, até que, finalmente, cheguei ao meu destino.

O reino de Arendelle.

Ó, como era tolo, como era ignorante! Iniciei minha jornada compelido por uma força desgraçada e medíocre, acreditando ser a rainha do gelo a responsável pelo meu exílio, pelo meu cárcere, pela minha ruína. Acreditando que o sangue dela cicatrizaria o meu orgulho ferido, e que a visão do seu corpo sem vida tranquilizaria o meu espírito. Iniciei minha jornada motivado pelo ódio e pelo rancor, mas a terminei salvo pelo amor. Sim, sei que parece por demais contraditório e inacreditável que alguém tão sinistro e deturpado quanto eu use uma palavra tão doce e bela quanto o 'amor', mas foi exatamente o amor que me salvou e que me fez abrir os olhos e enxergar a verdade. Foi o amor que transformou a minha alma transtornada e que curou as feridas do meu coração. Foi o amor que me mostrou o caminho que deveria seguir.

O amor que sentia por Elsa, a rainha de Arendelle, foi o caminho da minha redenção.

Assim como foi o caminho para a minha salvação... e para a minha destruição.


	2. Capítulo 2

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

*Redenção*

Capítulo 2

_Alguns anos antes..._

Era início de verão em Arendelle e, naquela noite, o reino inteiro era castigado por uma chuva torrencial. Tempestades como aquela eram comuns em noites que se seguiam a dias muito quentes e abafados, e todos os moradores já esperavam por fortes pancadas de chuva durante a estação. Relâmpagos selvagens dominavam o céu escuro, e os trovões que ribombavam em curtos intervalos de tempo faziam a terra estremecer. No entanto, não foi o som da água batendo contra os vidros da janela, nem o clarão dos raios e muito menos o rugido dos trovões que acordaram Elsa naquela noite.

A rainha de Arendelle abriu os olhos com pavor, despertando aterrorizada e logo se sentando na cama enorme. Seu coração batia rápido demais e suas mãos tremiam de uma forma violenta e assustadora. Afastando o lençol fino que a cobria, tentou se pôr de pé, mas seus joelhos se enfraqueceram e ela foi ao chão. Um ganido escapou por seus lábios entreabertos assim que sentiu a dor causada pela queda, mas ela não se deu por vencida e, mais uma vez, tentou se firmar de pé. A noite estava tão quente quanto fora o restante do dia, mas o corpo dela tremia com pequenos espasmos e minúsculas convulsões. Com muito esforço, caminhou até a penteadeira que ficava no canto do amplo cômodo, acendendo uma pequena lamparina e lavando o rosto na bacia de porcelana que repousava sobre o móvel de madeira nobre. Sentia-se muito cansada, esgotada, sua cabeça latejava sofrivelmente, e seu corpo inteiro doía. Vinha sentindo um súbito mal-estar havia alguns dias, mas nada que se comparasse com aquilo. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, sentira-se tão miserável.

Suas mãos mergulharam na água fria da bacia pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez, e ela abaixou o rosto, aproximando-o do recipiente branco e lavando-o de novo. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento um tanto quanto breve, acalmando o seu coração palpitante e, também, a sua respiração acelerada. E então, ergueu o rosto, seu reflexo surgindo bem diante dos seus olhos.

E sentiu o tempo parar.

A princípio, julgou que o que via deveria ser um truque da luz e, tão logo o pensamento surgiu, tão logo suas mãos correram pela lamparina a óleo, numa tentativa de ajustar a chama. No entanto, a imagem mostrada pelo espelho em nada mudara. Com olhos estreitos, aproximou-se do seu próprio reflexo, e levou uma mão ligeiramente molhada ao cabelo prateado, penteando com cuidado uma determinada mecha.

Engoliu em seco.

Misturados a uma imensidão de fios pratas, havia, de alguma forma, alguns que eram tão loiros quanto loiro era o cabelo de sua irmã Anna.

_~ Frozen ~_

Não foi fácil esconder aqueles poucos fios coloridos. Seu cabelo era claro demais, e mecha loira escura, por mais raquítica que fosse, se destacava de forma gritante. Após testar vários penteados, foi com um pesar enorme que Elsa descobriu que o único capaz de disfarçar aquela mecha colorida era, justamente, o seu antigo coque. Com cuidado, trançou o cabelo comprido e, com o auxílio de uns poucos grampos, o prendeu ao redor da cabeça. Séria, encarou o seu reflexo, mas não gostou do que viu. O penteado conservador fazia-a se recordar de uma época em que ela obrigava-se a ser fechada e distante.

E solitária.

E Elsa não gostava de se lembrar daquela época.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Os gritinhos alegres e joviais de Anna a despertaram do seu breve devaneio, e a rainha de Arendelle piscou algumas vezes antes de pousar seus olhos azuis sobre sua irmã caçula. "Ah! Vou sentir tanto a sua falta! Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente?"

Depois de uma tempestade que durara toda a madrugada, o céu amanhecera limpo, muito azul e sem nuvens. O calor típico do verão continuava, e o Sol brilhava a todo o vapor. No cais do porto de Arendelle, muitas embarcações estavam atracadas, e uma multidão de pessoas ali se reunia, dentre elas Elsa, Anna e Kristoff, além de Olaf, o simpático boneco de neve, e Sven, a inseparável rena de Kristoff.

"Ir com vocês?" Elsa indagou, franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas bem feitas. Ainda sentia-se extremamente cansada e indisposta, mas se obrigou a sorrir, não querendo estragar a despedida de sua irmã, que em poucos minutos embarcaria no navio junto com Kristoff, para a lua de mel. "Não, eu acho que não seria uma boa ideia acompanhá-los nessa viagem!"

"Mas por que não?" O belo alpinista perguntou, sempre sorridente, e enlaçando a cintura fina de Anna com o braço direito. Ele era um homem bonito, alto, com ombros largos, um rosto forte e um cabelo de um loiro bem mais claro do que o de Anna. "Olaf e Sven também vão viajar conosco! Você poderia muito bem nos acompanhar!"

Intrigada, Elsa desviou o olhar do casal de recém-casados e fitou a estranha dupla. Olaf exibiu um sorrisão entusiasmado, e Sven, ao perceber que havia se tornado o assunto daquela conversa, bateu os cascos no chão e empertigou a coluna.

Mais uma vez, suas belas e delicadas sobrancelhas se franziram.

"Hã... eu achei que fossem sair em lua de mel?"

"E nós vamos, Elsa!" Anna logo respondeu.

"Mas... err... eles irão com vocês? Para a lua de mel? Tem certeza disso?"

"Ué! E qual o problema?" Kristoff perguntou, seus olhos mirando ora a rainha, ora Olaf e Sven. "Tenho certeza de que será uma viagem muito divertida!"

Elsa forçou um sorriso amarelo. "Mas é claro que será!" Respondeu, perguntando-se silenciosamente se sua irmã avoadinha e o marido um tanto quanto abobalhado dela tinham alguma ideia do que significava sair em lua de mel. "Mas, infelizmente, não poderei acompanhá-los. Como rainha, não posso deixar Arendelle sozinha." Aproximando-se dos dois, deu um abraço muito apertado em sua irmã, sussurrando algumas palavras doces no ouvido dela. Em seguida, abraçou o cunhado e, ao se afastar, desejou a todos uma excelente viagem.

Pensou em ficar ali no cais até mais tarde, acompanhando todo o embarque de passageiros e, também, o desatracar da embarcação, entretanto, o latejar em sua cabeça piorou de uma hora para a outra, e o mal-estar que sentia era tanto que parecia sugar-lhe as forças. Lutando para se manter de pé, murmurou umas palavras de despedidas e também algum desculpa de que deveria voltar o quanto antes ao castelo, e deu as costas ao grupo.

"Rainha Elsa, espere!" Foi a voz fanhosa de Olaf que a fez parar de repente, e ela olhou para trás, vendo o boneco de neve saltitar em sua direção. "A rainha não se sente muito bem, não é?"

Ela o fitou com um misto de surpresa e temor, e a rainha se ajoelhou, encarando-o bem nos olhos. "Como sabe...?" Disse as palavras baixinho, bem baixinho mesmo. A agitação no cais do porto era intensa, e as centenas de pessoas que ali estavam pareciam falar todas ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, Elsa não queria arriscar que Anna escutasse sobre o súbito mal-estar que sentia. Se a irmã soubesse, certamente adiaria a viagem para cuidar de Elsa.

"A minha nevasca está ficando mais fraca!" A notícia foi alarmante, e a rainha arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo, mas Olaf proferiu as palavras com inocência, calma e uma alegria contagiante. "Se quiser, pode desfazer a magia! Talvez, se poupar as suas forças, se sentirá melhor."

Elsa engoliu em seco. "Desfazer a sua... nevasca? Mas, Olaf! Se eu desfizer a nevasca, você..."

"Uma vez, eu disse a Anna que valia a pena se derreter por algumas pessoas." O boneco ainda sorria, e pousou uma mão de graveto no ombro da mulher. "E eu não me importaria de me derreter por você, minha rainha. Na verdade, seria um imenso prazer!"

Ela conseguiu conter uma lágrima, mas o sorriso lacrimoso que brotou em seus lábios foi impossível de ser reprimido. "Eu agradeço, Olaf, mas a sua nevasca irá continuar bem onde está!" Ela o envolveu num abraço breve, porém muito caloroso. "E, se possível, não conte a Anna sobre isso, está bem? Não gostaria de estragar a viagem de vocês."

"Hum... está bem! Mas só se prometer que vai se cuidar! Pode procurar ajuda de alguém, talvez de alguém que entenda um pouco sobre essas coisas de magia!"

"Eu prometo, Olaf!"

As palavras do boneco de neve acompanharam Elsa até o castelo. Ela não havia percebido até então, no entanto, Olaf tinha mesmo razão quando disse que a magia dela estava ficando mais fraca. Porque ela estava mesmo, assim como o seu corpo também parecia mais fraco a cada dia que se passava. Sem ter ideia do que poderia estar lhe acontecendo, Elsa se dirigiu até o estábulo localizado aos fundos da propriedade real e, fazendo o possível para ignorar a dor de cabeça que tanto a incomodava, assim como também tentava ignorar a fraqueza que parecia lhe envolver os membros, montou em sua égua favorita e deixou o castelo.

Cumprindo a promessa que fizera a Olaf, Elsa iria procurar ajuda. E ela sabia muito bem onde encontrar um especialista em coisas de magia.


	3. Capítulo 3

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo 3

Encontrar o Vale das Rochas Vivas, a misteriosa morada dos trolls, não foi uma tarefa fácil. As pequenas criaturas tinham a habilidade de se transformar em rochas, misturando-se ao cenário da natureza, podendo ser encontradas apenas se assim o desejassem.

Elsa cavalgou no lombo de Geada por horas a fio. A égua de pelo branquinho e muito sedoso não demonstrou cansaço durante a longa viagem, parando apenas uma vez para beber um pouco de água à beira de um pequeno córrego e, também, para devorar algumas maçãs que sua dona trouxera na bolsa. No entanto, a rainha não demonstrou a mesma boa disposição do equino. Elsa estava cansada, e seu corpo inteiro doía. Sentia sua cabeça muito pesada, e seus braços finos já estavam fatigados por segurar as rédeas por tanto tempo. A sela machucava-lhe as coxas, e seus joelhos latejavam, incomodando-a bastante. O seu mal-estar era tanto que, várias vezes, pensou em desistir daquela busca e retornar ao castelo, onde poderia deitar em sua confortável cama e, finalmente, fechar os olhos.

Todavia, por mais que ansiasse por repouso, ela não desistiu da busca. E a cavalgada prosseguiu.

O Sol já havia se posto quando Elsa, finalmente, chegou a um estranho vale localizados nos arredores de Arendelle. Rochas esféricas e de tamanhos diversos cobriam um solo escuro e sem vegetação, e a bela rainha, desconfiando de que estava no lugar certo, desmontou de Geada, amarrando as rédeas da égua no galho de uma árvore seca.

"Olá!" Disse bem alto, mirando as rochas no chão. Lambendo os lábios, deu um passo hesitante a frente. "Hum... eu... eu sou Elsa, a rainha de Arendelle, e preciso muito de ajuda." Suspirou profundamente ao terminar de falar e aguardou por alguma resposta, mas o único som que ouviu foi o uivo fraquinho do vento. "Lembro-me que, há muitos anos, vocês salvaram a vida da minha irmã Anna. Por isso, pensei que pudessem me ajudar. Eu... eu acho que estou doente." O barulho dos cascos de Geada batendo contra o chão rochoso chamaram a atenção da rainha, que olhou para trás cheia de expectativa, porém tudo o que viu foi a égua tentando se livrar de alguns insetos voadores que rodeavam a sua cabeça.

Frustrada, fechou os olhos.

E os abriu assim que sentiu o solo estremecer sob seus pés. Surpresa, olhou para o chão, mirando com um ligeiro espanto as rochas que antes estavam tão imóveis, mas que, agora, moviam-se em sua direção. Uma rocha, que era maior do que todas as outras, parou bem na sua frente e mudou de forma, assumindo a aparência de uma pequenina criatura humanoide, com a pele escura, uma juba loira, um nariz enorme e olhos negros muito bondosos.

"Minha rainha! O que a traz aqui?" O rei dos trolls perguntou, fazendo uma pequena reverência para a rainha. "Por acaso disse que está doente?"

"Disse sim." Elsa respondeu num suspiro, levando ambas as mãos ao peito. "Não sei o que há de errado comigo. Sinto meu corpo fraco como nunca, e isso não é tudo." Angustiada, mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de prosseguir. "Sinto também que a minha magia está tão fraca quanto o meu corpo."

"Hum..." O troll resmungou, pensativo, encarando-a com olhos estreitos e muito observadores. Aproximando-se ainda mais de Elsa, fez um gesto vagaroso com as mãos, pedindo-a para se abaixar. E ela, obedecendo-o, se ajoelhou, encarando-o bem nos olhos.

"Sabe o está acontecendo comigo? Sabe por que me sinto assim tão mal?"

"Huuuummm..." Mais uma vez, ele resmungou, levando uma mão à testa dela. Franziu o cenho e fez uma careta de dor logo em seguida, afastando a mão da testa de Elsa com tanta rapidez que mais parecia que o breve contado fora suficiente para tê-lo machucado. "Sim, sim... há algo muito errado com você, majestade, eu pude sentir! Huummm... e temo dizer que não é nada bom!"

"Nada bom?"

"Nada bom mesmo!" A expressão no rosto dele era grave e bastante preocupada. "E você está errada, minha rainha."

Elsa o fitou, aflita e temerosa. Com as mãos trêmulas, ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo prateado atrás da orelha. "Eu estou errada? Como assim? O que quer dizer?"

"Ao contrário do que pensa, a sua magia não está ficando mais fraca. Ela está cada vez mais forte. Na verdade, ela está mais forte do que jamais fora!" A mulher abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele a calou com um gesto. "Lembro-me de tê-la avisado sobre isso. Anos atrás, quando sua irmã foi ferida, disse-lhe que sua magia apenas aumentaria, que o seu poder se tornaria imenso. E é isso o que está acontecendo."

"Mas eu não entendo!" Ela respondeu, suas sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. "Antes, eu tinha medo do que eu era. Eu tinha muito medo dos meus poderes, e deixei esse medo me controlar. Mas então, eu finalmente aprendi a controlar os meus poderes! Aprendi a não ter mais medo de mim e nem do que era capaz de fazer e, depois disso, nunca mais perdi o controle. A minha magia se fortaleceu sim, e muito com o passar dos anos, mas isso nunca foi um problema para mim."

"Nunca foi um problema... até agora." O velho troll soltou um suspiro cansado e um tanto quanto tristonho e, com olhos imensos e por demais melancólicos, encarou a rainha de Arendelle. "Eu não estou falando apenas de controle, alteza, estou falando também de intensidade. Principalmente de intensidade! A sua magia nunca parou de aumentar, e nunca irá parar. No entanto, o seu corpo não está seguindo o mesmo ritmo e, por isso, está cada vez mais fraco. A magia está sugando a sua energia, rainha Elsa, está consumindo a sua força vital, e é por isso que você se sente mais fraca, mais debilitada. Não há... equilíbrio algum."

"A magia está consumindo as minhas forças..." Ela repetiu debilmente, mal conseguindo acreditar no que a pequena criatura lhe dizia. "E até quando isso irá continuar? Até quando a magia irá... irá... me consumir? Até quando me sentirei assim?"

"A magia está se tornando cada vez mais gananciosa e exigente, acho até que a palavra mais correta seria...err... insaciável, suponho eu. E, como disse antes, ela não vai parar até que... até que..."

"Até que...?"

O velho troll desviou o olhar, não conseguindo mais encarar os olhos azuis da rainha. Fitando o chão pedregoso, respondeu com enorme pesar. "Sinto muito, minha rainha. Eu, realmente, sinto muito. Acredite em mim quando digo que jamais pensei em ser eu o portador de notícias tão terríveis."

Os olhos de Elsa arderam com força, e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto alvo marcado, agora, por desolação e terror.

E medo.

Respirando devagar, engoliu antes de falar, uma tristeza profunda presente em cada palavra por ela pronunciada. "A magia vai consumir todas as minhas forças, não é mesmo? E ela não vai parar até... me matar."

_~ Frozen ~ _

O Bafo de Dragão era uma taberna velha e muito suja que ficava às margens do reino de Arendelle. Frequentada por pessoas de reputação um tanto quanto questionável, era um lugar famoso por causa das brigas e diversos confrontos que lá aconteciam, assim como era famoso pela comida ruim e pela cerveja com gosto de água suja que ali eram servidas.

Hans, no entanto, não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar na espelunca. Depois de quase dez dias viajando sem parar, não via a hora de parar um pouco para descansar, comer uma refeição decente - ou, pelo menos, mais decente do que as refeições com as quais ele se acostumara - e beber um pouco de cerveja maltada. Não carregava muito dinheiro consigo, mas tinha certeza de que a pequena quantia que roubara de um viajante há alguns dias seria mais do que suficiente para pagar por um pouco de comida e de bebida. Temendo que alguém ali o reconhecesse, ajeitou o capuz amarronzado sobre a cabeça e se sentou num canto que era mais afastado e, também, mais vazio. Fazia tanto calor ali dentro da taberna quanto lá fora, mas nem pensou em abrir mão do pesado manto de viagem que usava, afinal, era considerado um fugitivo, e não poderia arriscar ser reconhecido.

Devorou a comida assim que o seu pedido chegou. O guisado de pato estava um pouco frio e tinha uma aparência feia, além de um cheiro pouco apetitoso, mas o homem, esfomeado do jeito que estava, nem se importou. Limpou o prato em questão de minutos, e bebeu um canecão de cerveja logo em seguida. Com as costas da mão, limpou os cantos da boca e, depois, tirou algumas moedas de cobre de uma pequena bolsa de couro curtido que carregava amarrada na cintura, jogando o dinheiro sobre o balcão de madeira e pagando pela refeição consumida. Na saída, esbarrou de propósito num homem velho e muito bêbado, surrupiando um pequeno punhal que o embriagado senhor carregava embainhado na cintura flácida. Murmurou alguma desculpa para o velho e, segundos depois, deixou a taberna.

Caminhou pelo restante do dia, seguindo ora por estradas de terra, ora por trilhas existentes no meio das matas, seus olhos sempre fixos na figura do gigantesco e belo castelo do reino de Arendelle. Sabia que não seria capaz de alcançar o castelo naquele mesmo dia, mas só o fato de já estar em Arendelle já era mais do que suficiente para deixá-lo eletrizado. Muito em breve, Hans teria sua vingança. Uma vingança com a qual sonhara durante os três longos anos em que estivera encarcerado nas masmorras sombrias e solitárias das Ilhas do Sul.

Foi quando que, de repente, ouviu o som de um fraco relinchar, e resolveu por seguir o barulho. Avistando um velho carvalho, se esgueirou até a árvore, escondendo-se por detrás do pesado tronco. E estreitou os olhos, mal acreditando no que estava vendo. O equino, que não estava a mais de dez metros de distância de Hans, era uma bela fêmea de pelo tão branco quanto a neve, e bebia, tranquilamente, água em um pequeno córrego. E, acariciando a crina sedosa do animal, havia uma mulher cujo rosto Hans nunca esquecera.

Sua mão se fechou sobre o cabo do punhal, e seu coração começou a bater forte em seu peito, num ritmo que era frenético e inconstante. Tentando controlar sua excitação crescente, esperou até que a mulher montasse o cavalo e voltasse a cavalgar, seguindo uma trilha floresta adentro. E então, ele saiu de trás da árvore, agachando-se no chão e avaliando o rastro deixado pelo animal.

Um sorriso torto e frio despontou em seus lábios, pois sentia que a sorte também lhe sorria.

Pelo visto, não tardaria em ter a vingança que tanto desejava.


	4. Capítulo 4

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo 4

Quando deixou o Vale das Rochas Vivas, Elsa não montou no lombo de Geada. Abatida e muito triste, optou por caminhar de volta ao castelo, puxando a égua pelas rédeas. Seus passos eram curtos e vagarosos, seus ombros estavam caídos e seus olhos azuis exibiam uma melancolia que parecia não ter fim. No céu noturno, a lua minguante tinha a forma de um fino sorriso, e a rainha suspirou pesarosamente ao ver o astro prateado, tendo a infeliz impressão de que a Providência parecia rir do terrível destino que se abatera sobre ela.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto alvo, e ela parou a caminhada, secando a bochecha com as costas da mão. A lembrança da sua conversa com o Pabbie, o rei dos trolls, ressurgiu em sua mente com a força de um furacão, e as palavras dele ecoaram alto em sua cabeça.

_"Eu não sei se irá funcionar, mas acho que, se você parar de usar a sua magia, Alteza, se conservar as suas forças o máximo que puder, talvez, e talvez apenas, consigamos retardar um pouco o seu... fim. Quem sabe, dessa forma, consigamos um pouco mais de tempo para você..."_

A recordação fez suas pernas cederem, e ela foi ao chão, desolada, caindo de joelhos sobre a grama macia e afundando o rosto nas mãos. Chorou um choro que beirava a histeria, soluços angustiantes reverberando pela escuridão daquela noite silenciosa e fresca que a abarcava. Geada se aproximou devagar da rainha e esfregou o focinho de leve pelas costas dela, tentando, de alguma forma, oferecer algum tipo de consolo, no entanto, as lágrimas de Elsa não cessaram.

Antigamente, quando ela não tinha controle algum sobre o seu poder, seria praticamente impossível evitar usá-lo, mas Elsa bem que tentou, não obtendo sucesso em nenhuma das inúmeras tentativas. No entanto, agora, ela tinha controle total sobre a sua magia e, se tentasse, não seria nada difícil parar de usá-la. O problema era que a magia fazia parte da vida de Elsa, e a rainha não sabia se conseguiria deixar de usar seus poderes justamente agora que aprendera não apenas a conviver com eles, mas, também, a amá-los profundamente.

E, além disso, mesmo se abdicasse deles, mesmo fazendo o possível para não mais usar a sua magia, sabia que a sua morte era algo tão certo quanto certo era o nascer do sol. O seu fim se aproximava, e o pior de tudo era que ela conseguia sentir essa aproximação.

De repente, Geada resfolegou baixinho, sacudindo o focinho e pisando forte com as patas dianteiras. O comportamento estranho do animal fez Elsa erguer o rosto e encará-la com olhos banhados em lágrimas.

"Geada?" Perguntou com a voz ainda embargada pelo choro, esfregando as mãos no rosto, tentando secá-lo o máximo possível. Seu nariz estava bem vermelho, e sua cabeça doía mais do que nunca. Pondo-se de pé, se aproximou do animal, que, de uma hora para a outra, tinha se tornado extremamente agitado. "Geada, o que aconteceu, garota?"

A resposta da égua foi uma bufada feroz, um som que era, ao mesmo tempo, aflito e muito alto. Elsa, apreensiva, girou em torno de si mesma, olhando ao seu redor e tentando descobrir o motivo da agitação repentina da sua montaria. Entretanto, não era possível ver nada além das sombras que dançavam pela escuridão. Devagar, passou a mão pela crina de Geada, e murmurou algumas palavras suaves a fim de tranquilizá-la, mas a égua estava longe de se acalmar.

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte, e o farfalhar das folhas secas fez o coração da rainha disparar. Apavorada, fez menção de montar na égua e até mesmo chegou a colocar o pé sobre o estribo, no entanto, antes que pudesse se impulsionar para subir e sentar na sela, um som em especial a fez congelar.

Atrás dela, um galho fino se quebrou, e Elsa teve a certeza de que alguém se aproximava.

"Q-Quem está aí?" A voz saiu tremida, e a mulher olhou para trás e estreitou os olhos, mas continuava sem enxergar coisa alguma. De repente, ouviu o barulho de passos, e os pelinhos da sua nuca se eriçaram. Geada resfolegou mais uma vez e voltou a bater com os cascos no chão, o movimento brusco servindo apenas para deixar Elsa mais assustada do que já estava e afastá-la da montaria. "Geada, se acalme! Por favor, não fique assim!" Implorou ao animal, ora olhando para trás, ora encarando o animal e puxando as rédeas, numa tentativa em vão de controlar a égua. Elsa poderia estar muito assustada, mas Geada parecia completamente apavorada.

O som dos passos ficou ainda mais alto, e a mulher gritou para a escuridão. "Quem quer que seja, revele-se! Pare de assustar a mim e também à minha montaria! Por favor, isso não tem a menor graça."

"Devo discordar, _majestade_." A voz que a respondeu foi petulante e desdenhosa, rouca e áspera, e Elsa sentiu um calafrio pavoroso varrer o seu corpo. "Estou me divertindo tanto às suas custas. Você nem imagina o quanto."

"Quem é você? Por que está fazendo isso? O que quer de mim?" Ainda sentia muito medo, mas, dessa vez, sua voz soou um pouco mais forte e confiante, e bem menos intimidada. Cerrou os punhos e encarou o breu, ainda sem conseguir ao menos um vislumbre do seu misterioso interlocutor.

"Meus motivos são apenas meus, e de mais ninguém! Mas posso assegurá-la de uma coisa, feiticeira das neves." O estranho respondeu com algo que se assemelhou a um rosnado, e Elsa sentiu-se estremecer. "Que eu irei matá-la. E o farei agora."

A mudança na atmosfera foi abrupta, e Elsa sentiu mais do que viu a investida dele. A fim de se proteger do ataque do misterioso inimigo, ergueu o braço direito e invocou sua magia. Disparou uma fortíssima rajada de vento gélido na direção da voz, mas, como nada via, não teve certeza se conseguiu ou não atingir o seu atacante. De repente, Geada emitiu um guincho pavoroso e se ergueu sobre as patas traseiras. Assustada com o movimento do equino, Elsa perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, fazendo uma careta de dor quando foi ao chão. Ouviu o homem misterioso rugir com ferocidade, e logo se pôs de pé, espalmando ambas as mãos à frente e criando uma pequena nevasca. Não tinha intenção alguma de machucá-lo, todavia, faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para mantê-lo o mais longe possível tanto dela quanto de Geada. Arfando, tentou se aproximar da sua montaria, mas a magia assustou demais o animal, que se tornou incontrolável, guinchando e pisoteando o gramado como um cavalo selvagem. Com medo de ser atingida pela égua descontrolada, se afastou, dando alguns passos rápidos para trás.

"Precisa fazer melhor do que isso para me deter, Elsa!"

A voz dele soou mais forte, parecendo estar mais próxima do que nunca e, pela primeira vez, Elsa conseguiu distingui-lo em meio à escuridão. Ele era como uma sombra imensa e terrível, e se movia com uma velocidade apavorante. Por um instante, a luz da lua o tocou, e Elsa arfou quando viu o brilho perigoso da pequena lâmina que ele tinha em mãos. Pensou em criar uma parede de gelo para mantê-lo afastado, mas nem bem conjurou seus poderes, logo sentiu uma onda violenta de vertigem a atingir. Sua cabeça explodiu em dor e seu corpo ardeu furioso, como se suas entranhas estivessem pegando fogo. Um zumbido ensurdecedor dominou a sua audição, e ela levou as mão à cabeça, um grito torturante rasgando a sua garganta assim que a dor se tornou insuportável.

E então, de repente, tudo parou, e o silêncio a envolveu como um manto sagrado. Estando completamente inconsciente, nem sequer percebeu quando fechou os olhos e foi ao chão.


	5. Capítulo 5

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Elsa despertou devagar. Piscou algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos de vez e suspirou profundamente. Notou que não estava mais tão escuro quanto se lembrava e, pela fraca luz do sol que já ameaçava surgir por entre as nuvens, pincelando o céu azul escuro com algumas manchas alaranjadas muito bonitas, calculou que, em breve, raiaria o dia. Sentindo a boca seca, lambeu os lábios e se forçou a engolir um pouco de saliva para umedecer a garganta arranhada e dolorida. Percebeu que estava encostada em alguma coisa que era quente e muito macia, e virou o rosto, deparando-se com o corpo enorme de Geada. A égua estava deitada bem ao seu lado, e Elsa ergueu o braço esquerdo, pousando a mão sobre o dorso do animal e acariciando o pelo branquinho dele. Geada emitiu um som suave e bem baixinho, e um sorriso gentil despontou nos lábios da rainha. No entanto, aquele belo sorriso não durou muito, pois seus lábios logo se tornaram uma linha fina e dura.

Ela lembrava-se bem do que acontecera na noite passada. Ou melhor, lembrava-se da maior parte dos acontecimentos. Recordava-se perfeitamente do medo que sentira, da forma como Geada ficara apavorada e descontrolada, da escuridão que a cercava, do ataque do misterioso estranho, e da medonha promessa de morte.

"_Eu irei matá-la. E o farei agora._"

A mera lembrança das palavras dele foi suficiente para que Elsa se arrepiasse toda. A voz do estranho era forte, rouca e até mesmo um pouco selvagem, e a Rainha de Arendelle sentiu um tremor nascer dentro dela. Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando se recordar do que acontecera depois dele tentar atacá-la, mas, a partir daí, suas lembranças começavam a ficar um tanto quanto confusas, e tudo do que ela era capaz de lembrar era a dor excruciante que sentira ao tentar usar a magia para se proteger do inimigo cujo rosto ainda permanecia um verdadeiro mistério.

Com um suspiro cansado, voltou a abrir os olhos e observou tudo ao seu redor. Percebeu-se no meio de uma ampla clareira, rodeada por inúmeras árvores de médio porte. A luz do sol havia se tornado um pouquinho mais forte, e os primeiros raios dourados já despontavam por entre as nuvens. E então, finalmente, percebeu também que deveria estar deitada sobre a grama, mas não estava.

Estava deitada sobre a neve.

"Mas o quê...? Eu fiz isso?" A pergunta foi feita em voz alta, mas direcionada a si mesmo. Um colchão branco de gelo se estendia por toda a clareira, cobrindo completamente a grama verde e congelando alguns poucos crocos lilases que por ali havia. Elsa estreitou os olhos e afundou as mãos na neve, sua respiração ficando um pouco mais profunda. Engoliu em seco.

Não se lembrava de ter usado tanta magia a ponto de congelar toda a clareira.

"Está tudo bem, Elsa. Aparentemente, você perdeu um pouco o controle, mas isso não significa que as coisas voltaram a ser como antes." Tentou se tranquilizar, mas seu íntimo se revirava numa mistura de terror e aflição. De repente, uma brisa gentil a atingiu e bagunçou um pouco os seus cabelos prateados, e Elsa sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar o medo e a insegurança que ameaçavam adentrar de vez em seu coração. "Hora de acordar, Geada! Temos que ir para casa." Deu uns tapinhas carinhosos no lombo da égua, que bufou, mal humorada. "Vamos logo, não podemos ficar mais por aqui, garota!"

E não podiam mesmo. Elsa se pôs de pé e, mais uma vez, olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos azuis sempre atentos. Compreendia agora que, em algum momento, perdera um pouco o controle sobre seus poderes e acabara usando mais magia do que imaginava. Todavia, não sabia ainda o que acontecera com o estranho sujeito que a atacara e, sinceramente, temia tê-lo ferido sem querer.

"Espero que a magia tenha conseguido afugentá-lo... e não transformá-lo num bloco de gelo." Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto observava Geada se levantar. A égua emitiu um fraco relincho e balançou um pouco cabeça, sua crina sedosa sacudindo com o movimento. Elsa sorriu e se aproximou do animal, pegando as rédeas e puxando a montaria. E não deu cerca de quinze passos a frente quando tropeçou em alguma coisa, quase caindo sobre o colchão de neve. "Humm?" Intrigada, olhou para o chão, seus olhos se arregalando tanto que quase saltaram para fora das órbitas assim que se depararam com a mão enluvada que parecia brotar do gelo.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o seu misterioso atacante não fugira com medo dos seus poderes, já que, na verdade, ele encontrava-se soterrado pela neve criada por Elsa.

_~ Frozen ~_

"Geada, se não o ajudarmos, ele com certeza morrerá! Está mais gelado do que um cubo de gelo!"

Assim que percebeu que o homem estava enterrado na neve, Elsa não perdeu tempo em prestar socorro. Ignorando a dor que sentia em todo o seu corpo, se ajoelhou e cavou a neve com as próprias mãos, desenterrando o homem o mais rápido que conseguiu. O sujeito era alto e muito pesado, e vestia um manto amarronzado e bastante encardido, no entanto, a grossa e rústica vestimenta não foi suficiente para protegê-lo do frio intenso. Elsa levou a mão ao rosto dele, que estava todo salpicado de flocos de gelo, e mordeu o lábio inferior ao notar o quão fria a pele dele estava. Sim, a rainha sabia, e muito bem, que fora ele quem a atacara na noite anterior, mas não podia deixá-lo ali à beira da morte. Ela era uma mulher muito justa e boa, e nunca se perdoaria se, simplesmente, montasse em Geada e desse as costas ao homem desamparado.

Sabendo que seria impossível erguer o sujeito e acomodá-lo sobre o lombo da montaria, Elsa se concentrou e criou uma carroça de gelo que acomodou perfeitamente o corpo dele. A magia a deixou um pouco tonta e nauseosa, mas o súbito mal-estar não demorou muito a passar. Agora, tudo o que precisava fazer era amarrar as barras de direção da carroça na sela de Geada. O único problema era que o animal não parecia nada feliz com a ideia de auxiliar o estranho que tentara matar a sua dona. Muito menos, carregá-lo até Arendelle. Ora, Geada era um orgulhoso animal de montaria, e não um mero burro de carga!

"Por favor, Geada! Seja uma boa garota!" Elsa implorou, mas a égua bateu os cascos no chão, teimosa. "Nós temos que ajudá-lo, e fim de discussão!" O animal balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se em negação, e fez um som que Elsa interpretou como sendo de reprovação.

Frustrada, a mulher suspirou.

"Olha, eu sei que ele nos assustou muito, e eu sei que ele também... err... tentou me matar, e essa parte não foi nada legal, mas nós não podemos deixá-lo morrer! Não seria o correto! Vamos, garota, me ajude! Por favor!" A égua mal se moveu, e Elsa tentou convencê-la mais uma vez. "Geada, eu imploro! Não posso deixá-lo morrer, ainda mais sabendo que ele está assim por causa da minha magia! Eu entendo se não quiser ajudá-lo, mas, por favor, me ajude então! Faça esse esforço por mim!"

O equino bufou, visivelmente contrariado, mas abaixou a cabeça e marchou em direção à carroça de gelo. Com um sorriso aliviado, Elsa uniu as barras de direção à sela, amarrando um nó bem forte para que a carroça não se soltasse durante a viagem. Dando uns tapinhas fracos no dorso do animal, se aproximou do misterioso – e inconsciente – sujeito, encarando-o por um tempo. Os flocos de neve, que antes cobriam o rosto dele, deixando-o todo pincelado de branco, já haviam derretido, e a face do homem ficara exposta.

Ele era jovem, e a rainha estimou que não poderia ter mais do que uns 27 ou 28 anos, no máximo. Tinha um queixo forte, um nariz pontudo, costeletas grossas, um cabelo ruivo e muito desarrumado que lhe alcançava os ombros, e um semblante sério. Estava bastante pálido e seus lábios finos tinham um tom levemente azulado. Elsa franziu as sobrancelhas.

O rosto dele não lhe era estranho, e ela sentia que já o conhecia de algum lugar...

Geada relinchou e bateu os cascos no chão, e a rainha voltou a encarar o animal. Subindo na carroça de gelo, pegou as rédeas e deu o comando inicial. O equino galopou num ritmo constante por todo o caminho, e não demorou muito para chegar até o centro de Arendelle, que estava bem tranquilo por ainda ser início do dia. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas nas ruas, e Elsa agradeceu por isso, já que não queria ser vista chegando no castelo àquela hora da manhã. Seguiu sem dificuldades até o castelo, e puxou um pouco as rédeas assim que alcançou a ponte que levava à propriedade real, fazendo Geada trotar até os portões.

A impressão de que já conhecia aquele homem não a deixou por nem um segundo sequer, e Elsa passou a viagem inteira tentando se recordar dele e de onde o conhecia. Mas, só quando se aproximou dos portões do castelo que a lembrança surgiu e a atingiu de vez. Com um puxão forte, fez Geada estancar, e a rainha olhou para trás, mirando com olhos descrentes o sujeito que estava desmaiado dentro da carroça de gelo.

"Oh, não..." Murmurou com fraqueza, sua cabeça, de repente, rodando e rodando sem parar. Não queria acreditar, mas era impossível negar. O homem que a atacara na noite anterior era o mesmo homem que, há exatamente três anos, quase conseguira usurpar-lhe o trono, enganando a sua irmã Anna e, por muito pouco, não tirando a vida tanto da princesa quanto da rainha. Aquele homem era considerado um dos piores inimigos de Arendelle e, assim que retornara às Ilhas do Sul, fora sentenciado à prisão, acusado de traição e, também, de tentativa de homicídio.

E aquele homem era Hans, o príncipe exilado das Ilhas do Sul.

"Vossa Alteza! Graças aos Céus que está de volta! Já estávamos todos muito aflitos!" Um dos guardas reais a abordou de repente, e Elsa o fitou assustada, levando uma mão ao peito. "Rainha Elsa? Está tudo bem? Está muito pálida e abatida..."

"Eu estou bem." Respondeu automaticamente, ainda muito espantada. O guarda lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo, e ela reafirmou. "Eu estou, de verdade. Sinto-me apenas um pouco cansada. Fiz uma viagem longa demais e preciso repousar."

"Eu entendo, minha senhora." Ele respondeu com um sorriso complacente. "Precisa de alguma ajuda? O que carrega aí dentro?" Ao notar que o guarda se aproximava da carroça, Elsa ergueu a mão, pedindo para que parasse.

"Não é nada demais. E não, não preciso de ajuda, mas agradeço pela gentileza."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho." Com uma sacudida das rédeas, comandou Geada a voltar a trotar, atravessando os portões do castelo. "Ah, e mais uma coisa." Disse, virando o rosto para encarar o guarda real. "Quero que feche os portões. A partir de agora, ninguém entra, e ninguém sai."

"O quê? Fechar os portões? Mas minha rainha, a senhora mesmo deu a ordem de que os portões nunca mais seriam fechados!"

Ela mordiscou a bochecha. "Eu mudei de ideia." Disse com dificuldade, sentindo um enorme pesar ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. No entanto, não via outra opção senão aquela. Como se não lhe bastasse ter que lidar com a sua delicada saúde, agora, tinha também que descobrir o que fazer com Hans. "Feche os portões, e não os abra até a segunda ordem. Entendido?"

A resposta dele foi um curto, porém resoluto, acenar da cabeça.

E, após um período de três anos estando sempre abertos, os portões do castelo de Arendelle foram fechados pela primeira vez.


	6. Capítulo 6

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 6

"VOCÊ PERDEU COMPLETAMENTE O JUÍZO?"

O responsável pelo berro que, por muito pouco, não fez as paredes do castelo de Arendelle tremerem foi Kai, um dos serventes mais antigos da família real, que fora promovido pela própria Elsa a Conselheiro de Estado assim que ela foi coroada rainha. Ele era um senhor de média estatura e que estava bem, mas bem mesmo acima do peso. Tinha um nariz enorme, um cabelo ralinho e que já começava a embranquecer, e olhos amendoados e bondosos.

"Conselheiro Kai, isso não é modo de se dirigir a mim!" Elsa retrucou imediatamente, encarando-o com um olhar fulminante.

"Sinto muito, majestade. Vou, então, refazer a pergunta." O homem pigarreou, abaixando o tom de voz e dirigindo-se a ela com muita educação. "Você perdeu completamente o juízo, minha rainha?"

Elsa rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo, ou melhor, quase bufou, estando visivelmente irritada.

"E não adianta fazer essa cara, alteza!" Ele a repreendeu, erguendo o dedo indicador e olhando apreensivo ora para a porta trancada do escritório onde os dois estavam, ora para a rainha. "Você por acaso tem alguma ideia do que acabou de fazer?"

"Sim, eu tenho! Eu salvei um homem que encontrava-se à beira da morte!"

"Salvou um homem?! Elsa, você trouxe um assassino para dentro do castelo! Isso sim!" O Conselheiro rebateu, erguendo as mãos e abanando-as acima da cabeça, num gesto frenético e muito nervoso. "Aquele sujeito é a escória da humanidade, majestade! Ele é um fugitivo, um traidor, um... um... calhorda! Ele é gente da pior espécie! Ah, se sua irmã estivesse aqui... Não, não! Se o seu pai, que Deus o tenha, estivesse aqui, tenho certeza de que não perderia tempo em mandar enforcar aquele patife!"

"Não ouse profanar a memória do meu pai, Conselheiro." Elsa respondeu, extremamente séria. Dando as costas ao senhor, se aproximou da parede do escritório, seus olhos azuis e severos mirando o quadro de maior destaque no estúdio.

O retrato do seu pai no dia em que foi coroado rei.

"O rei era muito bondoso e justo, e ele nunca permitiria um ato tão bárbaro quanto esse em Arendelle! Ele nunca teria aprovado tamanha violência, assim como jamais seria responsável pela morte de um homem."

Kai caminhou em direção à rainha e parou ao lado dela, sempre sustentando um olhar bastante sério.

E, assim como Elsa, também fitou a poderosa pintura pendurada na parede.

"Acredite em mim, Elsa, quando digo que, se seu pai estivesse vivo, ele teria matado aquele patife das Ilhas do Sul com as próprias mãos!" A rainha prendeu o fôlego, mas não ousou proferir uma palavra sequer. "Aquele sujeito não só traiu a sua irmã, como enganou todo o reino de Arendelle, além de tentar matar a senhora não apenas uma, mas sim duas vezes! Ele é o pior inimigo do reino! Sinceramente, majestade, não consigo compreender os motivos que a levaram a trazer o traidor até aqui."

Ela suspirou profundamente, como se, ao expelir o ar dos pulmões pudesse, também, se livrar do nó que estava entalado em sua garganta e do aperto que a sufocava por dentro. "Ele estava morrendo por minha causa, Kai." Disse muito baixinho, seus ombros murchando enquanto a culpa que sentia se tornava pesada demais para ser suportada por um corpo tão delicado. "Por causa da minha magia, um homem quase morreu."

"Elsa, Elsa, por favor, olhe para mim, minha criança!" Ele a pegou pelos ombros, forçando-a a encará-lo bem nos olhos. "Foi em legítima defesa! Se ele morresse, ninguém nunca a culparia por isso! Jamais, Elsa! Jamais poderiam culpá-la por tentar se defender de um assassino!"

"Isso não justifica nada, Kai. Você apenas... você não entende..." Ela se afastou dele, caminhando a passos curtos até a outra extremidade do estúdio e sentando-se no divã de couro mostarda que ficava encostado na parede. "Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida temendo a minha magia. Eu... por anos eu... eu me julguei um risco não só para a minha família, mas para toda a Arendelle! Eu me obriguei a viver sozinha, afastei-me de todos e de tudo porque temia machucar aqueles que de mim se aproximassem."

"Rainha Elsa..."

"Eu nunca quis usar minha magia para ferir ninguém! Mas eu feri! Por duas vezes, quase matei a minha irmã, que é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo inteiro! Congelei Arendelle e, assim, quase causei a destruição do reino que jurei proteger!"

"Alteza, por favor, eu lhe imploro, pare com isso! Não se torture dessa maneira!" Ele correu em direção a ela, ajoelhando-se na frente de Elsa e segurando-lhe as mãos finas e geladas entre as dele, que eram grandes e quentes. "Eu não sei o que pretende com isso, mas..."

"Eu só estou tentando fazê-lo entender, Kai, meu amigo. Só peço que me compreenda." Ela fechou os olhos com pesar. "A minha magia não deveria ferir ninguém, muito menos matar! E para mim pouco importa se foi ou não em legítima defesa, pois o que importa de verdade é que, por minha causa, uma pessoa quase morreu... de novo. E eu não suporto isso! Eu nunca pretendi perder o controle de tal forma! E eu nunca quis... ferir ninguém."

Com muita dificuldade, o velho senhor sorriu um sorriso que era pura tristeza e beijou-lhe as mãos com suavidade e carinho. "Você é muito bondosa para o seu próprio bem, minha querida rainha Elsa." Respondeu, levantando-se e sentando-se ao lado dela no divã. "E eu não vou dizer que compreendo completamente os seus motivos, mas, se é de sua vontade que Hans seja tratado aqui no castelo, irei me certificar de que o seja."

Ela o agradeceu com um sorriso pequeno e trêmulo. "Muito obrigada, Conselheiro. Sei que o coloquei numa situação demasiado difícil e, por isso, eu agradeço muito pela decisão que tomou."

"Para mim, é uma verdadeira honra poder atender aos desejos da minha rainha! Mas devo confessar-lhe que, assim que ele recuperar a saúde e as forças, não hesitarei em enviar uma correspondência às Ilhas do Sul. Hans é um fugitivo, e é nosso dever entregar o traidor às autoridades responsáveis. Caso contrário, Elsa, corremos o enorme risco de sermos acusados de intriga e conspiração ao oferecermos abrigo àquele crápula!" Kai se levantou e ajeitou o terno azul marinho que vestia. Colocando as mãos atrás das costas, começou andar de um lado para o outro no escritório, suas sobrancelhas grossas muito franzidas. "Nos últimos três anos, o comércio com as Ilhas do Sul tem se intensificado bastante, e a economia de Arendelle sofreria terrivelmente se, porventura, as relações comerciais fossem desfeitas. Sem contar que, se o povo do reino descobrir que a própria rainha está abrigando o traidor no castelo, o seu reinado estaria, sem sombra de dúvidas, comprometido."

Elsa empalideceu ligeiramente ao escutar aquelas palavras, mas fez o possível para exibir uma postura firme e resoluta. Ao falar, ergueu o queixo. "Não permitirei que as minhas decisões prejudiquem Arendelle. Com exceção de você e Gerda, ninguém mais sabe que Hans está aqui e, além do mais, ordenei que os portões permanecessem fechados até segunda ordem. A presença de Hans no castelo será mantida em sigilo absoluto." Kai meneou a cabeça, concordando com as palavras dela e mostrando aprovação pela decisão que ela havia tomado. Em seguida, a rainha prosseguiu. "Todavia, Conselheiro, preciso lhe dizer que esse não foi o único motivo que me levou a fechar os portões do castelo."

"E qual foi este outro motivo, rainha Elsa?" Perguntou, parando de perambular pelo estúdio e fixando na rainha o seu olhar. Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mordendo o lábio inferior bem de leve e esfregando as mãos uma na outra. "Elsa? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu..." Sem conseguir encará-lo, fitou o chão. Tentou encontrar uma forma de contar a ele o que descobrira quando visitara os trolls, mas as palavras pareciam perder força quando chegavam em sua garganta, morrendo bem no meio do caminho. De repente, sentiu seu peito se comprimir, e uma dormência assombrosa se espalhou por suas pernas. Em pensamentos, agradeceu por estar sentada, pois, se estivesse de pé, tinha certeza de que seus joelhos já teriam fraquejado há tempos.

"Elsa, por favor, diga-me o que está acontecendo? Qual é esse outro motivo?"

Reunir coragem para contar a ele a maior causa de sua aflição não foi tarefa fácil. Mas ela o fez. "Ontem a noite eu... eu descobri algo terrível. E eu não sei o que fazer! Preciso de ajuda, Kai! Preciso que você me ajude!"

"Como assim? Que algo terrível é esse? Do que você está falando?"

E então, os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele, e o homem se arrepiou todo ao ver o terror e o pânico que estavam alojados naqueles belos globos azulados. E foi naquele exato momento que o conselheiro percebeu que a presença de Hans no castelo seria o menor de seus problemas.

"Eu estou morrendo."


	7. Capítulo 7

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo 7

_Arendelle, 04 de agosto de 1845_

_À Princesa Anna, Costa Leste de Dreinm_

_Querida irmã, a notícia de que você e Kristoff desembarcaram na Costa Leste de Dreinm foi recebida com muita alegria no palácio. Espero que a viagem de navio tenha sido bastante agradável, e que a náusea, tão famosa entre aqueles que se aventuram pelo mar, não tenha sido um problema a nenhum de vocês. Sei que estamos separadas há pouquíssimo tempo, e que você não se encontra muito distante, mas sim passeando em um reino vizinho, no entanto já sinto enormemente a sua falta. Sem você, os dias se demoram a passar e, sem a sua presença, sem o seu sorriso sempre jovial e contagiante, e sem a sua espontaneidade e graça, o castelo perdeu um pouco do brilho. Todavia, a saudade que sinto de você não é o único motivo pelo qual lhe escrevo. Verdade seja dita, minha cara irmã, não pretendia tentar contatá-la assim de pronto, pois tenho certeza de que não hesitará em retornar à Arendelle assim que esta correspondência chegue em suas mãos, e que você já esteja a par do assunto que venho a tratar por meio desta. Acredite em mim quando digo que não tinha intenção alguma de atrapalhar a viagem com a qual você e Kristoff tanto sonharam – e a qual tanto mereciam – pois, se dependesse apenas de mim, não lhe escreveria a respeito disto e permitiria que sua viagem prosseguisse em paz. No entanto, preciso deixá-la a par da situação na qual me encontro. Na noite de ontem, recebi notícias das mais terríveis a respeito da minha saúde. Conversei sobre o assunto hoje de manhã com o Conselheiro, e ele me convenceu a escrever-lhe uma carta relatando tudo o que sei, além de pedir que retornasse ao reino assim que fosse possível. Anna, a verdade é que..._

Elsa parou de escrever e descansou a pena no tinteiro de prata que ficava sobre a mesa do estúdio. Piscando demoradamente, ergueu o papel e leu tudo o que escrevera até então, a fim de buscar um pouco de inspiração para continuar a carta.

_Anna, a verdade é que..._

Suspirou profundamente. Não era inspiração do que precisava, pois sabia bem o que deveria escrever. Sabia, mais do que tudo, como terminar aquela carta. No entanto, não conseguia.

O que faltava-lhe era coragem.

Exasperada, aumentou a chama da lamparina que ficava sobre a mesa de madeira e aproximou dela a carta, queimando-a toda. Sabia que estava errada, sabia que deveria seguir o conselho que Kai lhe dera mais cedo naquele dia, e que deveria escrever à sua irmã caçula, contando-lhe a respeito da doença que descobrira. Mas era impossível. Como poderia contar isso à irmã?

Se, ao menos, ah! Se, ao menos, Anna estivesse ali com ela!

O pensamento mal surgiu, e Elsa fechou os olhos com força e cerrou os punhos, repreendendo-se silenciosamente por sua atitude egoísta. Por anos não permitira que os portões de Arendelle fossem abertos, mantendo não apenas ela, mas também Anna trancafiada dentro do castelo. Por anos e mais anos, se obrigou a viver isolada do mundo, no entanto, ao se isolar, acabou por isolar Anna também. E Anna, com seu jeito travesso, com seu riso frouxo e com sua personalidade ousada e otimista, não merecia viver naquele mundo de solidão que Elsa criara. Não... Anna não merecia aquilo.

"Sei que Kai está certo, e que você tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo comigo, mas não faço ideia de como lhe contar, Anna!" Murmurou para si mesmo, observando com um olhar desolado a carta terminar de se transformar em cinzas. Pegando a lamparina pela alça, levantou-se da cadeira e deixou o escritório. Pelo caminho, passou por um espelho pendurado na parede do corredor, e a visão do seu reflexo a fez parar. A mecha de cabelo loiro escuro não era mais tão fina do jeito que se lembrava, mas sim bem mais espessa e grossa. Soltou seus cabelos e tentou prendê-los de um modo que fosse possível esconder aquela mecha colorida, porém, dessa vez, nem mesmo o seu penteado mais conservador foi capaz de disfarçar o punhado de fios loiros que se destacavam do restante do cabelo prateado.

Resignada, balançou a cabeça para os lados e optou por deixá-los soltos.

"Rainha Elsa! O que faz por aqui a essa hora da noite?"

A pergunta a assustou um pouco, e Elsa se virou de costas com rapidez, deparando-se com Gerda, a governanta. Ela era uma mulher pequena e, assim como Kai, também estava muito acima do peso. Tinha um rosto largo e bochechudo, lábios finos, um nariz arrebitado, e olhos bem pretinhos. Por causa da idade, gostava de se vestir com roupas simples e muito comportadas, que escondiam boa parte do seu corpo. E, por mais que tanto ela quanto o próprio Kai negassem, Elsa bem sabia que ela e o Conselheiro tinham um caso amoroso.

Os olhares furtivos que um lançava ao outro nunca passaram desapercebidos pela rainha.

"Gerda, você me assustou." Respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

"Sinto muito, alteza! Não foi minha intenção."

"Não há porque se desculpar!" Elsa disse, estando um pouco mais calma e caminhando em direção a velha governanta, que exibia um olhar que era cansado demais. "E o que está fazendo tão tarde da noite? Achei que todos já estivessem dormindo a essa hora."

"Eu bem que queria estar dormindo, mas... err..." A mulher titubeou um pouco, hesitante, e Elsa estreitou os olhos e se aproximou ainda mais dela.

"Mas...?"

"Bem, minha rainha, digamos que eu tive um pequeno contratempo com o nosso... hum... com o seu... err... hóspede? Posso chamá-lo assim? De hóspede? Sinceramente, não sei como devo chamá-lo!"

"Ah!" Exclamou. Elsa se lembrava agora de que Kai falara alguma coisa a respeito de Gerda ficar responsável por cuidar de Hans, mas não sabia que a governanta passara o restante do dia ao lado do ex-príncipe. "Que tipo de contratempo, Gerda? Ele já acordou? Espero que não tenha lhe causado nenhum tipo de problema..."

"Não, não! Ele ainda não despertou!" A mulher se apressou em responder. "Ele está está com febre, rainha Elsa. O rapaz está delirando e gemendo por causa da febre, por isso pensei em ir até a cozinha preparar uma infusão de ervas. Tenho certeza de que lhe fará bem."

"Hum... parece uma boa ideia, Gerda." Elsa assentiu com um meneio da cabeça. Mordiscando o interior da bochecha, apertou os olhos em direção à porta do quarto no qual Hans estava. "Ficarei com ele enquanto prepara o chá."

As palavras da rainha pegaram a velha criada de surpresa, que a fitou com olhos arregalados – e muito preocupados. "O quê? Tem certeza sobre isso, alteza?"

"E por que não teria?"

"Bem... eu... ele... huumm... talvez por temer pela sua segurança?!"

"Gerda, você mesma me disse que ele, além de ainda estar inconsciente, está ardendo em febre. Tenho certeza de que ficarei bem." Elsa respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Passando pela mulher, se aproximou da porta e descansou a mão sobre a maçaneta dourada. "E, além do mais..." Disse num tom levemente divertido, virando o rosto e piscando para Gerda. "... se ele tentar qualquer coisa, posso sempre transformá-lo num boneco de neve!"

A governanta riu e balançou a cabeça, seguindo pelo corredor em direção à cozinha, deixando Elsa a sós. Com um suspiro profundo, a jovem rainha girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto, seus lábios se transformando numa linha fina e dura, todo o bom humor que demonstrara enquanto conversava com Gerda evaporando na hora. A visão diante dos seus belos olhos azulados a fez sentir emoções tão distintas e tão confusas que nem mesmo ela sabia direito o que experimentava.

Porque a poucos passos dela, estava Hans.

Lembranças dos terríveis acontecimentos de três anos atrás rodopiaram feito um redemoinho louco por sua mente, e não tardou até se misturarem com as lembranças da última noite, quando ele a atacou e ela revidou, deixando-o soterrado pela neve ao perder um pouco o controle sobre seus poderes. Até então, havia julgado que fizera o mais correto quando o resgatara, salvando-o da morte certa, pois, caso contrário, ele teria morrido congelado. No entanto, agora, começava a questionar suas ações.

O homem que encontrava-se deitado sobre a cama de madeira fora o mesmo sujeito que enganara Anna, apunhalando-a pelas costas e abandonando-a para morrer. Ele mentira descaradamente para todo o reino e tentara matar a rainha, a fim de usurpar-lhe a coroa. Por fim, desmascarado, ele fora julgado pelos crimes cometidos, destituído do título de príncipe das Ilhas do Sul, exilado e condenado a sete anos de prisão.

Uma prisão da qual, de alguma forma, conseguira escapar e, agora, encontrava-se mais uma vez em Arendelle.

Elsa caminhou a passos curtos até a cama e se sentou numa cadeira de madeira que estava bem próxima da cabeceira da cama. Sua respiração era profunda e controlada, e a rainha tentou não fazer ruído algum, sendo os gemidos e murmúrios do rapaz doente os únicos sons capaz de escutar. Virando um pouco o rosto para o lado, se deparou com uma toalha umedecida e com uma bacia de água, que repousavam sobre uma mesinha de madeira, e imaginou que Gerda utilizava o tecido felpudo para molhar o rosto do rapaz, tentando, assim, amenizar a febre.

"Por que veio até aqui, Hans?" Falou baixinho, baixinho, mergulhando os dedos na água e usando sua magia para deixá-la mais gelada. Molhando a toalha, a torceu um pouco antes de encostá-la na testa suada e quente do homem. Ouviu-o murmurar alguma coisa incompreensível, assim como o viu se revirar febrilmente sobre a cama.

Mordeu o lábio e sentiu um aperto no peito.

Pensou em Kai e na conversa que tiveram na manhã daquele mesmo dia. Pensou em Gerda e na expressão assustada que surgira no rosto rechonchudo da governanta quando Elsa lhe falara que ficaria cuidando de Hans. Pensou em Anna e na mágoa que o ex-príncipe lhe causara.

Fechou os olhos e inspirou e expirou profundamente.

Hans havia lhe causado tantos problemas, tanto sofrimento e desilusão que, por um momento, pensou em voltar atrás em tudo o que tinha feito até então. Seria tão, mas tão fácil pedir a Kai para enviar uma correspondência na manhã seguinte às Ilhas do Sul alertando sobre o atual paradeiro do fugitivo. Seria tão simples ordenar que ele fosse mantido preso no calabouço até as embarcações da nação insular atracarem no porto de Arendelle. Seria tão prático não se importar com o fato dele estar tão doente e debilitado. Seria tão natural odiá-lo pelas coisas horríveis que ele fizera!

Mas não era natural coisa nenhuma. Por mais que sentia que devia detestá-lo, abominá-lo completa e totalmente, Elsa não conseguia fazê-lo.

Ódio e rancor nunca seriam naturais para ela. E, por mais que ele merecesse, ela nunca seria capaz de odiar nem a ele, nem a ninguém.

Como o próprio Kai havia dito, ela era bondosa demais para o seu próprio bem.

Novamente, mergulhou o tecido na bacia e o torceu, retirando o excesso de água. "Eu não consigo compreender, Hans..." Devagar, se debruçou sobre a figura do homem que em nada se assemelhava ao príncipe pomposo que fora um dia, e colocou a toalha molhada sobre a testa dele. "Você poderia ter ido para qualquer lugar. Poderia ter fugido e reconstruído sua vida longe de todos que poderiam reconhecê-lo. Poderia ter vivido em paz... então, por que fugir da prisão e retornar a Arendelle? O que procura aqui?"

"Você."

Uma resposta foi a última coisa pela qual Elsa esperava, e a rainha mal teve tempo de reagir quando, apavorada, viu Hans abrir os olhos e saltar sobre ela como uma fera indomável.

"Rainha Elsa? Rainha Elsa, está me ouvindo?"

Elsa acordou de sobressalto, e descobriu-se ainda sentada ao lado da cabeceira da cama na qual Hans dormia. Sentindo algo frio sobre suas coxas, olhou para baixo e viu que a toalha encontrava-se sobre seu colo, molhando boa parte do seu vestido verde musgo. A fim de diminuir a quantidade de magia que utilizava diariamente, como aconselhado pelo rei dos Trolls, optou por voltar a usar suas antigas roupas, abandonando o belo vestido de gelo que havia criado para si mesma. "Gerda? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, olhando preocupada – e um pouco amedrontada – para a cama, estranhando ver Hans ali, ainda adormecido. Será que tinha pegado no sono e imaginado tudo aquilo? Será que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo?

"Acho que você cochilou um pouquinho, alteza. Quando cheguei aqui, você estava deitada na cadeira e murmurava alguma coisa... imaginei então que estivesse sonhando." Gerda colocou um bule de porcelana sobre a mesinha e se apressou em tirar a toalha molhada de cima das pernas de Elsa. "Ah, seu vestido está todo molhado!" Exclamou, mas Elsa logo fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que aquilo não era motivo de preocupação.

"Isso não é nada de mais, Gerda."

"Hn, se você diz..." A governanta encheu uma xícara com a infusão que havia preparado, que, para Elsa, tinha um cheiro pavoroso, e, com um pouco de esforço, ergueu a cabeça de Hans, aproximando a bebida quente e amarga dos lábios dele. "Você não precisa ficar aqui, Elsa. Sei que está exausta..." Falou, de repente, enquanto ainda tentava fazer o rapaz tomar um pouco do chá. "Vá descansar, minha querida! E não se preocupe comigo. Posso tomar conta dele sozinha."

"Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda?"

"Absoluta." Com um curto aceno, Elsa se levantou e não tardou a deixar o quarto. E, assim que fechou a porta, se recostou contra a parede e levou uma mão trêmula ao peito, ainda sentindo seu coração bater descompassado por causa do terrível pesadelo que tivera.


	8. Capítulo 8

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

N/A: Minha nossa! Que semana cansativa foi essa? Alguém me explica, pelo amor de Deus! Sério... não sei se foi o fim do horário de verão, o calorão que fez aqui na minha cidade, ou até mesmo o serviço, mas que eu estava cansada, ah, eu estava mesmo! No mais... peço desculpas pela demora! E gostaria também de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando, comentando e favoritando a fic! Sei que a escolha do casal foi uma surpresa e tanto e, quando comecei a escrever, sabia que teria muitos leitores se perguntando "Elsa e Hans? WTF?", mas... fazer o quê, não é? Quem sabe o que se passa pela cabeça das mulheres apaixonadas (e, também, pela minha cabeça meio desajustada)?!

Bem... só me resta desejar a todos uma boa leitura! E até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc.

* * *

Capítulo 8

O sol não deu as caras no dia seguinte, que amanheceu escuro demais. Um temporal começara durante aquela madrugada e, ainda que os raios e trovões tivessem cessado, a chuva forte persistiu pelo restante do dia.

Um suspiro entrecortado deixou os lábios de Elsa enquanto ela corria os dedos longos e finos pelo vidro embaçado da janela do seu quarto, suas digitais deixando marcas suaves na vidraça. Do lado de fora, a chuva caía sem parar, e as ruas, empoçadas, estavam vazias, uma vez que ninguém se atrevia a enfrentar um tempo como aquele. Assim como as ruas, o porto da cidade também encontrava-se completamente vazio, o que era por demais estranho, já que a atividade portuária em Arendelle era intensa, e o local vivia sempre muito movimentado. No entanto, com o mar revolto do jeito que estava, nenhuma embarcação estava liberada de deixar o cais, e as operações do porto haviam sido interrompidas até segunda ordem.

De repente, o vento soprou um pouquinho mais forte, sibilando e adentrando no quarto por uma gretinha da janela. O cabelo prateado de Elsa, que estava solto e cobria-lhe as costas, se agitou, e ela fechou os olhos.

"Rainha Elsa?"

A voz suave foi acompanhada por uma curta batida na porta, e a rainha se virou, abandonando a vista da janela e andando devagar até a porta do quarto.

"Gerda, bom dia." Disse assim que abriu a porta, a figura atarracada da governanta surgindo bem na sua frente. Havia uma mancha escura sob os olhos cansados de Gerda, mas a mulher, ainda assim, conseguia exibir um sorriso que era gentil e sincero.

"Bom dia, minha rainha!" Cobriu a boca com a mão gorducha, tentando, inutilmente, disfarçar um bocejo. "Vim avisar que o café da manhã está pronto! Fiz bolinhos de chocolate, os seus favoritos!" Elsa agradeceu com um belo sorriso e um leve inclinar da cabeça, e fez menção de abrir a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas Gerda, como se lendo os pensamentos da rainha de Arendelle, ergueu a mão e se apressou em responder. "O seu hóspede está muito melhor, se é o que quer saber. Não está mais com febre e, quando deixei o quarto, ele parecia dormir um sono tranquilo. Apesar de não ter acordado ainda, tenho certeza de que ele deverá despertar muito em breve. Na verdade, estou pensando em dar uma passadinha por lá para ver se teve alguma mudança nesse intervalo de tempo em que me ausentei do quarto dele."

"Obrigada, Gerda." Disse, por fim. "Era exatamente o que queria lhe perguntar. Ele não parecia muito bem ontem à noite."

"E não estava nada bem mesmo, devo admitir, mas acho que a infusão de ervas ajudou a quebrar a febre. E, bem, você quer que eu... err..." A mulher titubeou um pouco antes de prosseguir, como se não conseguisse se entender com as palavras. "...quer que eu peça para um ou dois guardas ficarem vigiando a porta do quarto onde ele está? Não acredito que ele cause muitos problemas quando acordar, pois duvido que tenha sido capaz de se recuperar completamente em tão pouco tempo, mas... hum, é sempre bom nos precavermos, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu."

Elsa ponderou a respeito daquilo por um instante e logo assentiu. "Sim, você está certa. Poderia pedir para ficar apenas um guarda de vigia? Acho que será mais do que suficiente."

"Certamente, minha rainha." A governanta respondeu, meneando a cabeça e se afastando da porta.

"E, Gerda?"

"Sim, pois não? Mais alguma coisa, alteza?"

"Discrição, por favor. Não gostaria que a notícia de que Hans está aqui se espalhasse."

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça, sempre sorrindo. "Pode deixar comigo! Discrição é o meu sobrenome!"

Elsa nada disse, mas observou Gerda caminhar pelo corredor comprido até virar a esquina e desaparecer da vista da rainha. Escutando seu estômago roncar de fome, sentiu sua boca salivar ao se lembrar da promessa de que apetitosos bolinhos de chocolate a aguardavam, e ansiou por deixar o quarto e se dirigir à sala de refeições. No entanto, foi obrigada a dar meia volta e andar até o criado mudo que ficava à esquerda de sua cama, pegando um envelope retangular que estava dentro da gaveta do móvel cor de ébano. Com uma expressão séria, encarou o sobrescrito por um instante muito breve, como se se decidisse sobre o que deveria fazer com ele.

Decisão tomada, deixou o cômodo com o envelope em mãos.

_~ Frozen ~_

Hans sentia-se miserável.

Uma dor chata e extremamente incômoda era sentida em cada pedacinho do seu corpo, e uma fadiga ruim o abraçava, deixando-o zonzo e bastante fraco. Ouvia um zumbido insistente e que fazia sua cabeça latejar, e seu estômago estava vazio a ponto de lhe dar náuseas.

"Hnnn..." Gemeu ao tentar abrir os olhos, mas a fraqueza dominava seu corpo, dando-lhe a desagradável impressão de pesar dezenas de toneladas. E, como se isso tudo não fosse ruim o suficiente, ele sentia muito frio.

Frio? Por que será que sentia tanto frio em pleno verão?

E então, teve a sua resposta.

A lembrança dos acontecimentos foi um golpe tão forte que o fez vencer a letargia que o envolvia e, assim, abrir os olhos com uma rapidez imprevista.

Encontrou-se deitado sobre uma cama que era macia e confortável, muito diferente do colchonete fino que havia em sua cela, e com o qual, depois de três penosos anos, ele ainda não se acostumara a dormir. O cômodo onde estava não era nem pequeno e nem grande demais, e tinha um aspecto bem aconchegante. Com exceção da cama, de uma pequena mesinha de cabeceira e de um armário de duas portas, não havia mais móveis por ali, e Hans se esforçou para se lembrar de onde poderia estar.

Mas ele não se lembrava.

Lembrava-se, claro, de algumas coisas. Ou melhor, da maioria das coisas. Lembrava-se bem dos três anos em que vivera trancafiado nas masmorras das Ilhas do Sul, das suas inúmeras - e frustradas - tentativas de fuga, e da única tentativa em que tivera sucesso. Lembrava-se da amargura que ardia em seu peito, do ódio que nutria pela realeza de Arendelle, e do rancor que alimentava o seu desejo de vingança. Lembrava-se de como entrara sorrateiramente numa embarcação de carga que seguia até o reino de Elvaram, dos dias que vagara pelas matas até chegar às proximidades de Arendelle, e de estar cara a cara com a rainha que tinha o poder de controlar o inverno. Naquele instante, no instante em que a figura esbelta dela preencheu seus olhos esverdeados, sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias, a adrenalina circulando a todo o vapor pelo seu corpo. Seus dedos haviam se fechado sobre o cabo da pequena adaga que surrupiara de um velho bêbado pelo caminho, e Hans não perdeu tempo em atacá-la, vendo vermelho de tanta fúria.

Obviamente, ele deveria esperar pelo contra-ataque dela. Hans já fora testemunha da extensão dos poderes da rainha de Arendelle, já sabia do que ela era capaz de fazer, por isso, deveria estar mais do que preparado para enfrentá-la. Mas não estava. E ele, dominado pelo desejo de vingança, não esperou pelo contra-ataque.

Todavia, ela contra-atacou e, depois disso, depois da rajada de vento gélido que o derrubara e do frio intenso que cobrira todo o seu corpo, foi impossível se lembrar de alguma coisa. Porque, depois do ataque dela, ele sabia que havia perdido a consciência.

"Bom dia... como está se sentindo?"

Hans se revirou um pouco na cama ao escutar a voz feminina, porém desconhecida, seus braços e pernas se desentendendo um pouco com o cobertor que o cobria. Tentou erguer a cabeça e encontrar a dona daquela voz, mas o movimento lhe causou muita dor. Arfou.

"Não tente se mover muito." A mulher disse, e ele optou por obedece-la. Mover-se se mostrara uma tarefa extremamente dolorosa. "Já vi alguns casos de pessoas que sobreviveram após serem soterradas pela neve... e sei como a recuperação pode ser lenta e sofrida. Acredito que você vai ficar de cama por alguns dias."

"Quem é...?" Falar foi um verdadeiro sacrifício. Hans sentia a boca seca e a língua estava esponjosa e grossa pela falta de água. Sua garganta estava arranhada demais, e sua voz saiu tão arrastada e fraca que ele mal conseguiu terminar de falar. Sua pergunta estava incompleta, mas a mulher o respondeu mesmo assim.

"Meu nome é Gerda, senhor Hans." Então, ela o conhecia, Hans logo pensou, com o cenho levemente franzido. De repente, viu a silhueta de uma mulher gordinha e baixinha cruzar o quarto, e ele fez o possível para segui-la com os olhos, não querendo perdê-la de vista. Ela puxou as cortinas, descobrindo a janela, mas o feito em nada contribuiu para iluminar o aposento. "E eu com esperanças do dia de hoje ser bastante ensolarado." A mulher lamentou para si mesma, olhando pela janela com uma expressão desgostosa. "Tanta chuva... mas o dia continua quente e abafado!"

"Está... frio..." Foi custoso pronunciar aquelas duas palavrinhas, mas ele precisava dizer aquilo. Não entendia como aquela mulher podia estar dizendo que o dia estava quente sendo que ele mesmo tremia de frio. Muito frio.

"Frio?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou dele, colocando uma mão quente sobre a testa dele. "Huuuum... sinto dizer que sua febre voltou, senhor Hans. Claro, você não está tão doente quanto esteve durante a madrugada, mas ainda assim está mais quente do que o normal." Ela disse com suavidade, encarando-o com olhos indescritíveis. Ajeitando o cobertor de modo que o cobrisse todo, lhe deu as costas. "Vou preparar mais um chá de ervas, acho que vai lhe fazer bem. E, aproveitando que está desperto... o que acha de comer um pouco? Imagino que esteja com fome."

Verdade seja dita, ele estava faminto.

"Uh hum..." Um murmúrio fraco foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

"Já imaginava! Não acredito que conseguiria comer muito, mas acho que um mingau de aveia não lhe faria mal. O que me diz?"

Apesar de querer responder com um belo 'sim, por favor, estou passando mal de tanta fome', tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi piscar demoradamente e gemer mais um pouco, no entanto, aquela velha senhora parecia ter a estranha capacidade de saber com uma exatidão assustadora tudo o que se passava em sua mente.

"Vou providenciar sua refeição! Não se preocupe, não vou demorar muito."

Mais uma vez, ele a viu cruzar o quarto, mas, agora, ela caminhou em direção à porta. Sem lhe dirigir mais nem uma palavra sequer, ele a viu abrir a porta, conversar em voz baixa com alguém que parecia estar nas proximidades do quarto, e fechar a porta, deixando-o sozinho.

Entretanto, sua solidão durou alguns pouquíssimos minutos, pois, logo após a saída de Gerda, uma mulher que era muito diferente da velha e rechonchuda senhora entrou no cômodo.

E, naquele instante, Hans sentiu seu coração parar de bater e disparar freneticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Quem acabara de entrar no quarto era Elsa.

_~ Frozen ~_

"Terminou de escrever a carta para a princesa Anna, alteza?"

Elsa quase engasgou quando escutou a pergunta.

Quase.

Recuperando-se do 'quase engasgo' com a graça da verdadeira rainha que era, conseguiu terminar de mastigar e engolir o último pedaço do seu bolinho de chocolate e limpou o canto da boca com um guardanapo de pano. Sem muita vontade de seguir com aquele assunto, ergueu o rosto e se virou na direção da porta da sala de refeições, seus olhos azuis pousando na figura de Kai. O conselheiro tinha acabado de entrar na sala e lançava à rainha um olhar que era insistente demais.

"Hum... quer ouvir a verdade?" Ela respondeu devagar e com um quê de culpa, mordendo o lábio inferior bem de leve.

"A verdade é sempre uma boa opção."

Suspirou fundo. "Não terminei de escrevê-la, Kai."

"Não sei porque, mas a sua resposta não me surpreende." O Conselheiro se aproximou de Elsa e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado da rainha à mesa. "Por favor, ao menos me diga que já começou a escrevê-la!"

"Eu até que comecei, mas..."

"Mas... o que houve?"

"Sinto muito. Queimei a carta!" Confessou, depois de muito hesitar. "E acho que não conseguirei escrevê-la. Na verdade... não quero contar isso à minha irmã! Anna sonhou com a viagem de lua-de-mel por meses, Kai! Não será justo fazer isso com ela! Não quero destruir a viagem dela!"

"Elsa..." Ele disse num único suspiro. Carregando uma expressão consternada no rosto, a encarou com olhos tristonhos. "Se Anna estivesse... doente, ou passando por uma situação difícil, você gostaria que ela lhe contasse? Ou preferiria que ela escondesse tudo de você?"

"Mas é claro que ela deveria me contar! Ela é a minha irmã caçula! Ela é... a minha única família."

"Então por que você insiste em mantê-la por fora do que está acontecendo? Anna tem o direito de saber."

As palavras de Kai a calaram de uma vez, e Elsa se quedou em silêncio por um momento que foi longo e constrangedor demais para ela. Tentou pensar em várias respostas, mas nada lhe surgia em mente. Não querendo mais encarar os olhos amendoados de Kai, abaixou a cabeça, sabendo muito bem que o Conselheiro tinha razão.

Por mais que não gostasse da ideia de enviar a correspondência à sua irmã, sabia que deveria fazê-lo. Era seu dever como irmã e rainha.

"Bem, estando ou não com a carta pronta, seria impossível enviá-la hoje. As atividades do porto foram interrompidas por causa da chuva forte, e ninguém é louco de se aventurar pelo mar agitado do jeito que está." O homem disse, por fim, e não passou desapercebido por Elsa o tom condescendente que ele usou.

Ainda com a cabeça baixa, Elsa expeliu um suspiro aliviado.

"Isso lhe dará mais tempo para pensar em como irá contar a notícia à sua irmã."

"Obrigada, Kai. Eu lhe prometo que escreverei a Anna a respeito do... do meu problema de saúde."

Ele apertou a mão dela bem de levinho. "Tudo ficará bem, minha rainha. Tenho certeza de que acharemos uma cura para a sua doença."

No entanto, Elsa sabia em seu íntimo que não havia cura alguma, por mais que a esperança brilhasse nos olhos gentis do Conselheiro. Os trolls já haviam mostrado a ela que sua morte ocorreria muito em breve, e ela sabia bem que aquelas pequenas criaturas nunca erravam quando o assunto era magia. Por isso mesmo, quando ouviu Kai proferir aquelas palavras, quis logo responder que não.

Não havia cura, pois ela não estava apenas doente. Ela estava morrendo. E não existia cura para a morte.

Todavia, ela não conseguiu e, ao invés de negar as palavras dele, assentiu em concordância. E mentiu.

"Eu também tenho certeza de que acharemos uma cura." Ela o viu sorrir um sorriso reconfortante, mas que não era firme o bastante, e ele se pôs de pé, preparando-se para deixar a sala de refeições. "Ah, Kai, já estava esquecendo! Posso não ter escrito uma carta a Anna, mas aqui está! Pode enviá-la quando achar melhor." A rainha lhe estendeu um envelope creme, o qual foi avaliado com muito cuidado pelo Conselheiro.

"Está endereçado às Ilhas do Sul..." Ele murmurou, encarando o sobrescrito bem devagar e com sobrancelhas franzidas. "Por acaso é o que estou pensando?"

"É sim." Elsa também se levantou e caminhou até a porta da sala de refeições, seu vestido cor de ameixa balançando sutilmente enquanto andava. "Pensei bem no que me disse ontem e decidi escrever ao Príncipe Regente das Ilhas do Sul a respeito do meu... hóspede mais recente. É o mais prudente a ser feito."

Com o envelope em mãos, o homem fez uma mesura ao escutar aquilo. E foi impossível não notar a satisfação que praticamente brilhava no rosto enrugado dele. "Fico muito contente em ouvir isso, majestade! Foi sim uma decisão muito prudente da sua parte. Eu me encarregarei de enviar a correspondência assim que as atividades portuárias voltarem ao normal."

Cada qual tomou um caminho diferente depois da conversa, o Conselheiro Kai seguindo até o seu aposento para guardar a correspondência que ficara sob sua responsabilidade, e Elsa avançando pelo corredor que levava até o seu estúdio. Pelo caminho, teve um vislumbre rápido de Gerda saindo do quarto de Hans e trocando algumas poucas palavras com o guarda que estava de vigia em frente à porta. Viu a mulher se afastar aos poucos e, por algum motivo, se viu compelida a seguir em direção ao quarto no qual dormia o traidor. Ao vê-la se aproximar, o guarda, um rapaz novo e um tanto quanto magricela, lhe lançou um olhar que era curioso demais, mas Elsa nem se importou com ele e parou de frente para a porta.

Decidida, girou a maçaneta e entrou.


	9. Capítulo 9

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Assim que entrou no quarto, Elsa se sentiu estranha. A atmosfera ali dentro parecia mais carregada e tensa do que no restante do castelo, e ela teve a impressão de que um peso enorme se firmou sobre seus ombros delicados no instante em que pisou no cômodo e fechou a porta.

"Você..."

A voz rouca e grave e tão, mas tão rancorosa, lhe causou um arrepio terrível por todo o corpo, e a rainha estancou a muitos passos de distância da cama, seus olhos azuis, de repente, fixos na figura do homem que estava deitado bem ali.

"Vejo que já está desperto. Sente-se melhor, Hans?" Sua voz soou tão fria e impessoal que até mesmo ela estranhou o próprio comportamento. Não se lembrava da última vez em que agira assim, tão fechada e distante, mas não se permitiria baixar a guarda para aquele homem.

"O que você está fazendo aqui...?"

Ele perguntou com perceptível dificuldade, mas Elsa não o respondeu. Ao invés disso, apertou os olhos e o encarou com mais afinco, avaliando as mudanças que ocorreram nele durante os anos em que passara encarcerado. E aquele sujeito que estava ali a poucos passos dela em nada lembrava o galante e vaidoso príncipe das Ilhas do Sul que ela conhecera. O Hans que visitara Arendelle há três anos era um rapaz de excelente aparência, com o cabelo vermelho cortado de forma impecável, pele imaculada, um sorriso charmoso sempre presente nos lábios e roupas pomposas e muito elegantes. No entanto, o Hans que ela via agora tinha uma aparência quase doente, com o rosto magro, a pele muito pálida e olhos fundos e sem brilho. Não trajava mais a capa amarronzada e encardida, e Elsa pôde ver que as roupas dele estavam sujas e surradas. O cabelo vermelho era mais comprido do que ela se lembrava, alcançando-lhe os ombros, e precisava urgentemente de um bom corte. Uma pequena cicatriz destacava-se na lateral esquerda do rosto dele, bem próximo ao supercílio, e a sombra de uma barba já começava a aparecer.

Não era à toa que ela não o havia reconhecido assim de pronto. Aquele Hans parecia um outro homem.

"Considerando que estamos em Arendelle, e também que este é o meu castelo, acho que sou eu quem devo lhe fazer essa pergunta." Falou de forma bastante autoritária. Os olhos verdes dele se arregalarem na hora em que as palavras o alcançaram, e Elsa teve a vaga impressão de que, até o momento, ele não fazia ideia de que estava na propriedade real do reino. "O que procura em Arendelle, Hans? E já vou avisando. Se você está aqui por causa da minha irmã, saiba qu-"

"Não tenho nenhum assunto a tratar com a princesa Anna,_ vossa alteza_." Ele a interrompeu sem cerimônias, respondendo-a com grosseria. Todavia, apesar da arrogância e do veneno presentes na fala dele, a resposta oferecida deixou Elsa extremamente aliviada.

Na noite anterior, ela fora dormir pensando em Hans, perguntando-se centenas de vezes qual fora motivo que o fizera retornar a Arendelle, mas, somente quando despertara de manhã, que Elsa pensou numa possível resposta.

Anna.

A ideia de que ele tivesse voltado ao reino por causa da princesa era terrível e lhe causara um medo que chegava a ser irracional. Por isso mesmo, naquela manhã, Elsa havia deixado a cama com pressa e se lavara com mais pressa ainda, não perdendo tempo em redigir uma correspondência ao Príncipe Regente das Ilhas do Sul, relatando tudo a respeito da súbita aparição de Hans no reino. A princípio, se julgou muito estúpida por ter prestado socorro ao homem e o levado até o castelo, mas, depois, se convenceu de que aquela havia sido a melhor decisão. Se ele pretendia fazer alguma coisa contra Anna, o mais sensato seria deixá-lo sob constante vigia no castelo e não sozinho por aí, onde estaria completamente fora de sua vista.

Entretanto, ao contrário do que ela havia imaginado, ele mesmo dissera que não estava em Arendelle por causa da princesa Anna. Elsa, pelo visto, havia se enganado, mas se ele não estava ali por causa de Anna, o que poderia estar procurando em Arendelle?

"Mas com você, _rainha_, a história é outra." Ele falou usando aquela mesma voz rouca e ligeiramente feroz, e Elsa estreitou os olhos e deu dois pequenos passos em direção à cama.

"Por que diz isso?"

Hans se remexeu sobre o colchão, tentando se sentar e apoiar as costas no espaldar do móvel de madeira, emitindo sons guturais por causa do esforço que, apesar de pequeno, exigia muito do corpo debilitado dele. Devagar, ergueu a cabeça e fitou Elsa com uma intensidade desconfortante, olhos verdes e gélidos se chocando com olhos azuis e muito sérios.

"É tudo culpa sua." A convicção presente na fala dele a pegou desprevenida e, de repente, Elsa sentiu a boca secar.

Inconscientemente, lambeu os lábios.

"Poderia esclarecer isso? O que é minha culpa?" O questionou com uma expressão que era, ao mesmo tempo, endurecida e confusa, uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada.

Hans respirou devagar, inspirando e expirando pausada e profundamente. Quando ele falou, foi impossível não estremecer, tamanho era o rancor presente nas palavras dele. "Eu era um príncipe, e eu poderia ter sido muito mais! Mas você... você tirou tudo de mim! Eu poderia ter sido um rei, poderia governar Arendelle! Mas, não! Você, Elsa, tinha que estragar todo o meu plano! Por sua causa, eu perdi tudo."

Pasma e achando difícil acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Elsa abriu e fechou a boca várias e várias vezes, tentando pensar em como responder uma acusação tão insana quanto aquela. Por acaso Hans havia enlouquecido de vez na prisão?

"Você me culpa pelo seu destino?" Ele rosnou ao escutar a pergunta dela, mas Elsa não se intimidou com o comportamento agressivo dele. "Você usou a minha irmã mais nova, enganou a todos, tentou me assassinar e usurpar a coroa... e, depois de cometer um crime após o outro, você ainda me considera a culpada pelo que lhe aconteceu? Eu, a verdadeira herdeira do trono de Arendelle?"

Furioso, Hans rugiu. "A coroa era MINHA! EU deveria ter sido coroado rei!" Com um movimento brusco, arremessou o cobertor para longe da cama e tentou se por de pé, no entanto, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu com tudo no chão, um baque surdo reverberando por todo o cômodo quando o corpo enorme dele se encontrou com o chão frio.

Ao vê-lo cair, Elsa sentiu vontade de correr em direção a ele e ajudá-lo, mas não o fez. Permaneceu parada bem onde estava e engoliu em seco antes de falar, encarando o homem estirado no chão. Os olhos azuis dela estavam indescritíveis. "É por isso que está aqui, não é?! Vingança...? Por acaso é isso o que busca?" Sua voz não soava mais impessoal e nem fria como antes, mas sim calma e muito, muito pequena, o que fez Hans erguer a cabeça e fitá-la com um ódio ferrenho. "Você, Hans, é um homem digno de pena... Você está tão cego pelo ódio que não consegue enxergar a verdade, mesmo ela estando bem embaixo do seu nariz." Ele urrou e socou o chão com as costas do punho e, mais uma vez, tentou se levantar, mas não tinha forças para se firmar de pé. Humilhado e encolerizado, continuou com o rosto encostado no piso. Elsa, por sua vez, lhe deu as costas e caminhou em direção à porta. Ouviu-o urrar como uma besta feroz, mas, dessa vez, não sentiu medo.

Sentiu pena.

"Eu espero que..." Ela tocou a maçaneta, dedos longos e delicados envolvendo o metal dourado, e virou o rosto com um movimento gracioso, fitando Hans por cima do ombro. "...eu, sinceramente, espero que, um dia, você se livre desse véu espesso de ódio que cobre os seus olhos. Eu espero que, quando esse dia chegar, você, finalmente, seja capaz de enxergar a verdade." Seus olhos azuis se fecharam, e ela exalou um suspiro que era profundo e cansado. O som suave se espalhou por todo o quarto com facilidade, sobrepondo, até mesmo, o barulho insistente da água da chuva batendo contra a vidraça da janela. "Porque o único culpado pelo seu destino, Hans, é você mesmo. E, quando você for capaz de entender isso, espero que encontre paz."

"Como você ousa?!"

O rosnado que ele emitiu foi um som alto e pavoroso, e Elsa sentiu um aperto no peito. No entanto, seu semblante e sua postura se mantiveram inabaláveis. Mordendo o lábio inferior, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta para sair do quarto, mas tão logo o fez, tão logo se deparou com uma Gerda de olhos extremamente arregalados, boca aberta e rosto pálido. A governanta estava parada bem em frente à porta e segurava, em mãos trêmulas, uma bandeja contendo uma tigela de mingau e uma xícara de chá. Ao lado dela, o guarda real exibia uma expressão que era, ao mesmo tempo, tensa e hesitante. A espada dele ainda estava embainhada, presa na cintura, mas o rapaz mantinha uma mão fortemente fechada sobre o punho da arma, como se preparado para desembainhá-la caso houvesse necessidade.

E, pela expressão de horror presente no rosto dos dois, Elsa não tinha dúvidas de que eles tinham escutado toda a conversa dela com Hans.

"Minha rainha..." Gerda se apressou em dizer, suas mãos gorduchas tremendo tanto que, por um milagre, a bandeja não caiu no chão. "Elsa, querida, está tud-?"

"Está tudo bem, Gerda, não se preocupe. E não há motivo para usar a sua espada, Mikal." Ao ouvir a fala aparentemente tranquila da rainha, o jovem militar baixou a guarda e relaxou a postura, mas os olhos dele ainda transmitiam uma certa apreensão.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, rainha Elsa?" O rapaz perguntou, preocupado. "Nós ouvimos gritos e..."

"Sim, está tudo bem. Eu só..." Erguendo uma mão, Elsa massageou a têmpora com os dedos. "...só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Acho que essa pequena discussão me deixou um tanto quanto cansada."

"Quer que eu lhe prepare alguma coisa, majestade?"

"Não, Gerda, eu apenas... eu apenas preciso me deitar um pouco."

Com passos vagarosos, Elsa se afastou e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto, deixando Gerda e o guarda real sozinhos. A governanta a seguiu com os olhos, preocupada e aflita, sua respiração presa na garganta e seu peito apertado. Um suspiro sofrido escapou por seus lábios, e a mulher entrou no quarto de Hans, seu semblante mudando em questão de meros segundos assim que viu a figura do homem que continuava caído no chão e que se remexia todo, tentando, inutilmente, se levantar.

Gerda o olhou com desprezo.

"Você é um rapaz muito ingrato!" Ele emitiu um som rouco e gutural, e Gerda empinou o nariz, andando toda empertigada até a cama e deixando a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. "E não adianta rosnar assim para mim, pois essa sua atitude selvagem não me intimida nem um pouco."

"Pois deveria..."

Gerda rolou os olhos, e ele rangeu os dentes de raiva ao ver a cara de pouco caso que ela fazia. "Sabe de uma coisa, senhor Hans? Mesmo depois de tudo o que você fez contra a rainha, ela ainda optou por salvar a sua vida. Apesar de todas as maldades que cometeu, apesar de atacá-la e de tentar matá-la, a rainha Elsa, ainda assim, escolheu ajudá-lo. E, se ainda não sabe, é graças a ela que você está vivo! Duvido muito que outra pessoa lhe demonstraria a mesma compaixão e benevolência que a rainha lhe demonstrou! Você deve a ela a sua vida."

A governanta não viu, mas a fala dela fez alguma coisa mudar no rosto embrutecido do rapaz. Verdade seja dita, ele não sabia de nada daquilo. Não conseguia se lembrar de absolutamente nada depois que atacara Elsa, e não fazia a menor ideia de como fora parar no castelo em Arendelle.

Então, depois de tudo o que fizera, Elsa, ainda assim, o ajudara? Por quê? A pergunta pairou em sua mente por alguns poucos segundos, mas, no final, o orgulho dele venceu, e Hans respondeu a governanta com deboche, como se não tivesse escutado nada do que ela lhe contara.

"E o que você queria que eu fizesse, Gerda? Mostrasse a ela como lhe sou _eternamente_ grato? Caísse de joelhos aos pés da rainha Elsa? Por acaso era isso o que esperava de mim?"

A governanta estreitou os olhos e fitou, séria e pensativa, o homem esparramado no chão. Os lábios dela se retorceram num biquinho presunçoso, e ela pôs as mãos na cintura rechonchuda. "Querendo ou não, Hans, você não acabou mesmo caindo aos pés dela?" Assim como Elsa fizera, Gerda lhe deu as costas e andou em direção à porta, fazendo pouquíssimo caso dos rugidos raivosos do ruivo. "Quando essa sua cabeça dura esfriar um pouco, vou voltar para lhe preparar um banho. E Deus sabe como precisa de um! Bem, com sua licença, senhor Hans!" Exclamou toda empinadinha e bateu a porta, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

E, dessa vez, ele permaneceu sozinho por um bom tempo.

_~ Frozen ~_

Choveu pelo restante do dia em Arendelle e, também, nas proximidades do reino. Durante todo o dia, o céu se manteve escuro e coberto por um paredão de nuvens carregadas e cinzentas, e nem mesmo um ínfimo raio de sol foi visto. Quando a noite chegou, a lua também não deu as caras, e a chuva persistiu.

E, bem, bem além dos portões fechados do castelo de Arendelle; bem, mas bem longe de Elsa e Hans e dos conflitos pelos quais cada um deles passava; Pabbie, o rei dos trolls, estava sentado sob uma bela faia de folhas largas e ligeiramente amareladas, seus olhos grandes e redondos fixos no firmamento escuro.

"O que você tanto olha, vovô?" Um troll que era muito menor do que Pabbie o perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele e apertando os olhinhos, tentando enxergar a mesma coisa que Pabbie. No entanto, o pequenino nada viu, e cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho indignado.

"Ora, ora, quanta impaciência! Eu estou lendo as estrelas."

"Lendo as estrelas? Como assim, vovô?" Novamente, o pequeno troll olhou para o céu, mas logo franziu as sobrancelhas. Tudo o que conseguia ver era um céu muito escuro e uma chuva que não parava de cair. "Como é que pode ler as estrelas se hoje nem tem estrelas no céu?"

O velho troll sorriu com mansidão, seus olhos negros fixos no céu escuro. "Só porque há nuvens cobrindo o céu, não significa que as estrelas não estejam lá. Se você for insistente o bastante... e se for paciente também, poderá sempre ver um pontinho de luz por trás das nuvens carregadas. Só basta querer, meu pequeno!"

"Eu quero sim, mas eu ainda não vejo estrela nenhuma! Na verdade, vejo só essa chuva que não passa!" O pequeno, cansado de encarar o firmamento, voltou seu olhar para o rei dos trolls, que ainda mirava o céu com atenção. E admiração. "Você consegue ler as estrelas mesmo com tanta chuva?" Pabbie respondeu com um aceno positivo, e o jovenzinho arregalou os olhos inocentes. "E o que as estrelas estão dizendo, vovô?"

"Elas dizem que... que eu estava errado. Algo está prestes a acontecer... algo que eu não poderia nunca ter previsto."

"Hã? E o que é que vai acontecer?"

A expressão no rosto de Pabbie, de repente, ficou estranha, indecifrável. Havia, naquele rosto de pedra, um misto de inquietude e alívio, tensão e calma, e os olhos dele, enigmáticos, viam algo que estava muito além daquela chuva intensa. "Uma catástrofe... e um milagre. Um verdadeiro milagre."


	10. Capítulo 10

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 10

O sol não raiou na manhã seguinte. Ao invés disso, relâmpagos percorreram o céu, iluminando o firmamento escuro por frações de segundo com seu brilho branco e selvagem, sendo sempre seguidos por um estrondo que era alto demais.

E aterrorizante demais.

Tammes despertou com uma trovoada que fez as paredes da sua casa estremecerem. Sonolento e sem muita vontade de se levantar, tateou a beirada da cama até que sua mão alcançou a mesinha de cabeceira e encontrou os seus óculos. Resmungando alguns impropérios, esfregou os olhos remelentos e ajeitou os óculos de lentes redondas sobre o nariz adunco, sentando-se logo em seguida e arrastando o pé pelo chão de madeira, procurando por suas pantufas. Mais uma vez, um relâmpago cruzou o céu, iluminando de uma forma fantasmagórica todo o quarto de Tammes, e o homem olhou espantado para a janela, seus ombros largos sacolejando assim que o trovão ribombou, imponente, por todo o reino de Arendelle.

Num pulo, se levantou da cama e cruzou o cômodo, caminhando até uma outra mesa que ficava próxima à porta, acendendo um lampião a gás e trocando as pantufas que usava por um par de galochas. Correu a mão pelo cabideiro e pegou uma pesada capa de chuva cinza chumbo, cobrindo-se com ela e ajeitando o capuz sobre a cabeça. Segundos depois, estava do lado de fora da pequena casa, enfrentando uma chuva torrencial.

O senhor Tammes era o Administrador do Porto. Ele era um homem alto e ossudo, com maçãs do rosto proeminentes e pernas que aparentavam ser finas demais para os seus ombros largos. Apesar da idade um tanto quanto avançada, tinha um cabelo farto com mais fios pretos do que brancos, uma barba pretinha e muito bem feita e olhos castanhos sempre atentos. Aprendera tudo o que sabia com o seu pai, o antigo Administrador do Porto, de quem herdara não apenas o cargo quando o velho morrera, anos e anos atrás, mas também a pequena casinha na beira do porto, onde Tammes vivia, sozinho, até os dias atuais.

Uma forte rajada de vento e chuva o atingiu de súbito, e Tammes foi obrigado a parar um pouco e erguer um dos braços para proteger o rosto. A chama do lampião vacilou por um instante, e o Administrador tentou usar a capa de chuva para proteger a fonte de luz da fúria daquela chuva tão intensa. Prendendo a respiração, estufou o peito e seguiu caminhando pelo cais de pedra, seus olhos apertados e severos por trás das lentes redondas.

A impressão de que alguma coisa não estava certa impulsionava-o a seguir adiante.

Lambendo os lábios molhados pela chuva, ergueu o lampião um pouco acima da cabeça e encarou, com o coração batendo forte no peito, a cena que passava bem na sua frente. Apesar da falta de sol, ele sabia que já era de manhã cedo. A chuva caía com uma força brutal, formando uma verdadeira cortina de água, e as rajadas de vento transformavam as ondas em vagalhões que se chocavam contra um rochedo ou outro, o que era estranho, já que ondas daquele tamanho não deveriam se formar na costa, mas apenas em alto-mar. Nuvens cinzentas e roxas, pesadas, cobriam o céu, e Tammes estremeceu ao pensar que aquela tempestade, pelo visto, não terminaria tão cedo.

E então, deu mais um passo a frente, quase perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo quando, de repente e sem nenhum aviso, pisou em água. Em muita água, que lhe cobriu até os tornozelos. Confuso, olhou para o chão, seus olhos se arregalando no instante em que percebeu que aquela parte do cais estava inundada. Aturdido, ergueu o rosto mais uma vez e estreitou os olhos, como se, assim, pudesse enxergar mais além. E foi com um misto de pavor e presságio que, finalmente, pode ver que mais da metade do cais do porto havia sido completamente tomada pelo mar.

"Oh não... isso não é nada bom..."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Preciso falar com a Rainha! É uma emergência! Abram os portões!"

Não demorou muito para Tammes chegar até os portões do castelo, que estavam trancados. A chuva não havia diminuído, e o Administrador, mesmo trajando a pesada capa de chuva e as galochas, estava ensopado. Ofegante, passou a mão pela barba molhada e gritou mais uma vez, suas palavras sendo levadas pelo vento.

"Abram os portões! Abram os portões!"

"Ei! Que gritaria é essa? O que está acontecendo aqui?"

A pergunta fez Tammes se virar depressa e estreitar os olhos. Cerca de uns três metros de onde estava, um dos guardas reais surgiu de repente, passando por uma discreta abertura que havia no enorme portão do castelo.

"Eu sou o Administrador do Porto!" Falou com dificuldade, lutando contra a chuva. "Preciso ver a Rainha! É urgente!"

"Senhor Administrador, eu sinto muito, mas a própria Rainha deu a ordem de manter os portões fechados." O guarda, um homem ruivo, grande e musculoso, respondeu, dando mais alguns passos em direção a Tammes. "Ninguém entra e ninguém sai até a segunda ordem!"

"Então que você faça uma exceção!" Tammes exclamou, furioso, ao escutar a resposta. "A Rainha precisa me receber! Que parte de 'isso é uma emergência' você não entendeu?"

O guarda franziu o cenho, sua mão esquerda pousada sobre o cabo da espada embainhada em sua cintura. "Estou seguindo as ordens da Rainha, senhor Administrador. E as ordens valem para todos. Não há exceção."

"Isso é um absurdo!" Nervoso, levou as mãos à cabeça, a ponto de arrancar os próprios cabelo. "Por acaso há algum cérebro dentro dessa sua cabeça? Você não percebe o que está acontecendo? O mundo está acabando em água e tudo o que você me diz é que precisa seguir suas malditas ordens! Metade do porto está inundada, e deixe-me lhe dizer que, se essa chuva continuar do jeito que está, não vai demorar para que o mar tome o restante de Arendelle!"

As palavras de Tammes fizeram o guarda real arregalar os olhos e virar o rosto na direção do mar. Ainda estava tão escuro quanto na hora em que o Administrador despertara, no entanto, alguns poucos lampiões a combustível estavam acesos e iluminavam, mesmo que fracamente, as ruas alagadas do reino.

O soldado ruivo engoliu em seco.

"Venha por aqui." Comandou, fazendo sinal para que Tammes o seguisse. Juntos, passaram pela pequena abertura no portão e entraram na guarita dos vigilantes, onde mais dois guardas reais descansavam. Vasculhando um armário que havia no canto do apertando cômodo, pegou uma toalha e a entregou a Tammes, que estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés. "Espere aqui, senhor Administrador. Vou avisar o Conselheiro de que o senhor quer falar com a Rainha. Não demoro."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Ah, Elsa, eu sinto muito, mas não consigo! Já trancei o seu cabelo de todas as formas possíveis, mas não há como esconder essa mecha!" Gerda disse num suspiro derrotado, puxando alguns grampos do cabelo de Elsa e desfazendo o décimo quinto penteado que havia testado na Rainha. "Sinto muito mesmo, alteza..."

"Está tudo bem, Gerda. Não precisa se desculpar." Elsa estava sentada de frente para o espelho da sua penteadeira, e observava com tristeza o seu reflexo. A mecha loira escura já havia tomado quase que um quarto do seu cabelo loiro-prateado e não havia como escondê-la mais com penteados, por mais conservadores e tradicionalistas que fossem. Além disso, a misteriosa doença que lhe ameaçava já começava a mostrar outros sinais, como a palidez doentia do seu rosto e as manchas escuras que haviam se formado sob seus olhos azuis.

"Bem, não sei se é muito o seu estilo, mas... por que você não usa um chapéu?" A governanta sugeriu, pegando um pente de marfim que estava sobre a penteadeira e passando-o pelo cabelo de Elsa. A Rainha fez uma careta. "Eles estão na moda em Paris..."

"Tudo está na moda em Paris!" Elsa exclamou. "E eu me recuso a usar um chapéu. Prefiro deixar isso a mostra." Disse, referindo-se com um visível desgosto à mecha colorida.

Sem saber mais o que sugerir, a governanta suspirou, resignada. "Então que penteado prefere que eu faça? Aquela sua trança bonita que cai sobre o ombro?"

"Pode ser o meu coque de sempre." A resposta apática e sem vida deixou Gerda preocupada. Com olhos tristonhos, fitou Elsa por um instante, seu peito apertando ao notar o quão mudada a Rainha estava.

Ou melhor, o quão parecida com a Elsa de antigamente ela estava. Até mesmo luvas ela voltara a usar.

"Se é o que deseja..." Respondeu sem muita vontade, segurando alguns grampos na boca e dividindo o cabelo da Rainha em pequenas mechas, para começar a trançar.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, Elsa, distante e com o pensamento longe, sentada e encarando seu reflexo, e Gerda murmurejando alguma canção qualquer enquanto trabalhava o cabelo da Rainha. No silêncio do quarto, o barulho da chuva pareceu se intensificar, gotas grossas batendo contra a vidraça da janela.

"Você acha que está chovendo onde Anna está?"

"Em Dreinm? Não sei, alteza... mas espero que não." A governanta disse, pensativa. "Seria uma pena se lá estivesse chovendo tanto quanto aqui em Arendelle. Dreinm é maravilhoso no verão, com seus jardins floridos, seus lagos de água cristalina, as propriedades com vinícolas que parecem não ter fim... ahh! Tenho certeza que Anna está adorando a viagem! Dreinm é como um sonho! Ainda mais para a princesa, que adora passear e conhecer coisas novas!"

As palavras de Gerda fizeram Elsa retesar na cadeira e engolir em seco, no entanto, a governanta, que ainda estava falando pelos cotovelos e com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, nem reparou no súbito desconforto da Rainha. E, se antes Elsa estava em dúvida se escreveria ou não à irmã, agora tomara sua decisão.

Não estragaria a viagem de Anna por nada no mundo. Sua irmã não merecia ser privada da liberdade mais uma vez.

"Rainha Elsa? Sou eu, Kai. Está aí, alteza?"

Três batidas suaves na porta do quarto seguiram o chamado, e tanto Gerda quanto Elsa viraram o rosto em direção à porta.

"Kai, pode entrar, por favor."

Gerda deu alguns últimos retoques no coque de Elsa e terminou de ajeitar o vestido verde-oliva da Rainha quando ela se levantou. Kai entrou no quarto logo em seguida, seus olhos amendoados sérios e seus ombros tensos.

"Com licença, majestade." Disse com uma mesura curta. "O Administrador do Porto encontra-se na sala de reuniões e aguarda a sua presença. Disse se tratar de uma emergência."

"Uma emergência?" Elsa piscou rápido, confusa. Por um instante, virou o rosto em direção à janela e encarou a chuva que caía lá fora. Sabia que o porto fora fechado no dia anterior por causa da chuva forte e também por causa do mar agitado, e imaginou que esse seria tema da reunião. "O senhor Tammes ao menos adiantou alguma coisa a respeito do assunto com você, Kai?" Perguntou, a fim de confirmar suas suspeitas.

"Sim, ele disse uma coisa ou outra, e eu tomei a liberdade de convocar o Duque de Grimstad para a reunião."

O queixo de Elsa foi no chão. O Duque de Grimstad era o Chefe das Armas de Arendelle, o General do Exército do reino. E se Kai achara necessário convocar o Duque para essa tal reunião, o problema era muito pior do que ela sequer poderia imaginar.

Trocando um olhar rápido com Gerda, que estava tão atônita quando ela própria, Elsa respirou fundo.

"Obrigada pelo aviso, Conselheiro. Estarei pronta em um minuto."


	11. Capítulo 11

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo é um pequeno interlúdio na nossa história. E também, porque Frozen sem Anna, Kristoff, Olaf e Sven não seria Frozen!

* * *

Capítulo 11

Anna acordou e não acordou.

Seu corpo estava um pouco cansado por causa do passeio do dia anterior, no qual conhecera a propriedade da Condessa de Vostfessen, uma senhora pequena, elegante e que não tinha família, mas que, em compensação, tinha a maior coleção de flores de toda a Europa – além de uma coleção de cachorros, canários e tartarugas. Anna e Kristoff, assim como Sven e Olaf, adoraram tudo na propriedade da Condessa e se divertiram imensamente por lá, aprendendo nomes de flores exóticas e conhecendo raças de cachorros que nem sabiam que existiam. Olaf, em especial, ficou maravilhado com as tartarugas, e Kristoff podia jurar que Sven tinha se apaixonado por uma dálmata posuda. Anna sonhara com a viagem a Dreinm por meses e mais meses e, agora que seu sonha se tornava realidade, ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

Ao sentir o braço forte de Kristoff descansar sobre o seu corpo, mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um sorriso de pura felicidade. Devagar, se remexeu sobre a cama, aproximando-se do seu marido e se aconchegando próximo ao peitoral dele, em busca de calor. O movimento fez seus pezinhos escapulirem para fora do cobertor que cobria os dois, e ela chiou baixinho ao sentir frio.

'Nossa... como ficou frio de repente...' Pensou, fechando os olhos e puxando um pouco a coberta para si, tentando se proteger do súbito frio que começara a fazer dentro do quarto. No entanto, seus pés ainda ficaram de fora, e ela se remexeu mais um pouco, a fim de cobri-los. Sem querer, deu um pequeno chute, que acabou por atingir a canela de Kristoff, que acordou na mesma hora, dando um pulo da cama.

"Ai ai ai ai ai! Que frio! O que foi isso?"

"Foi só o meu pé, Kristoff... deixa de escândalo." Ela respondeu sonolenta, mas com um pequeno sorriso travesso nos lábios. Sem muita vontade de levantar, ajeitou o travesseiro e, aproveitando que o rapaz tinha deixado a cama, se enroscou no restante do cobertor.

"O seu pé? Credo, Anna! Parece que o seu pé virou um cubo de gelo!" Ele exclamou, esfregando as mãos nos braços nus. Tremendo e batendo o queixo, resolveu vestir uma camisa de manga e uma calça comprida. "Nossa, e não é só o seu pé não, tá! Parece que esse quarto todo virou um enorme cubo de gelo! Está fazendo muito frio aqui dentro. E eu não me lembro de ter sentido tanto frio assim nos últimos dias." Curioso, correu até a janela do quarto e a abriu, protegendo os olhos com as mãos quando os raios de sol invadiram o quarto. "Parece que está quente lá fora. Anna, você não acha isso estranho?"

"Totalmente estranho..." Ela murmurou, com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, seus cabelos bagunçados. "Ainda não entendi como você consegue acordar tão cedo... muito estranho de fato..."

"Estou falando sério, Anna! Vamos, acorde! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui." Ele se aproximou da cama e puxou o cobertor com tudo, fazendo-a emitir um pequeno gritinho histérico.

"Oh, isso não é justo! Me devolva esse cobertor! Agora!" Ela cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho, e Kristoff achou a cena tão engraçada que precisou se controlar para não gargalhar.

"De jeito nenhum. Se quiser esse cobertor vai ter que se levantar e vir pegá-lo." Ele a provocou, sacudindo a coberta no ar, e Anna arregalou os olhos.

E depois os franziu.

Muito.

"Ah é? Então tá! Foi você quem pediu."

Determinada, ficou de pé sobre o colchão e, com os punhos cerrados, pulou em cima do alpinista. O impacto foi forte o bastante para derrubar o loiro, que caiu de costa no chão, Anna sobre seu corpo.

"Ai, essa doeu." Ele gemeu, fazendo uma careta, e Anna sorriu um sorriso que era pura presunção.

"Eu avisei!"

Ela se sentou sobre ele e cruzou os braços num ar de vitória, e Kristoff estreitou os olhos. Mais rápido do que ela poderia ter previsto, ele a segurou pela cintura e rolou sobre ela no chão, prendendo-a sob o seu corpo. Ela emitiu mais gritinhos que foram se misturando a pequenas gargalhadas, e ele sorriu ao aproximar o rosto do dela.

"E você avisou o que mesmo, alteza?" O sorriso que despontou nos lábios dele tinha um misto de traquinagem e desejo, e Anna mordiscou o interior da bochecha.

"Eu avisei que... que..." Ela hesitou na hora de responder e, de repente, sentiu um vento muito frio atingir a lateral do seu corpo. Piscando algumas vezes, olhou para o lado, intrigada, deparando-se com a porta do conjugado que dava acesso ao quarto onde estavam Olaf e Sven. 'Vantagens de ser princesa', ela tinha falado ao marido quando disse que tinha conseguido um quarto só para a rena e o boneco de neve na pousada em que ficariam hospedados. Kristoff só acreditou na história na hora em que o gerente os levou até o dito quarto. "...está nevando."

"Está o quê?"

"Olhe, é neve. E você estava certo... tem mesmo algo estranho acontecendo."

Ele seguiu o olhar dela, seus olhos castanhos se arregalando ao ver que realmente tinha um pouco de neve se formando por baixo da porta. Com o cenho franzido, se levantou e caminhou, um tanto quando receoso, até a porta. "É daqui que vem o frio... mas o quê...?"

"Kristoff..." Anna disse num suspiro, já de pé de toda enrolada no cobertor. "Poderia ser... Olaf?"

O rapaz meneou a cabeça, concordando com ela e, com uma expressão determinada no rosto, girou a maçaneta e, devagar, abriu a porta.

"Minha... Nossa." Foi Anna quem balbuciou as palavras, já que o alpinista estava pasmo demais para falar alguma coisa. No quarto de Olaf e Sven, havia centímetros e mais centímetros de neve cobrindo o chão, os móveis e a beirada da janela. A rena estava deitada no chão e dormia profundamente, sem nem se importar com a quantidade de neve que havia dentro do cômodo, muito menos com a neve que se acumulava em sua galhada. E Olaf, bem, o boneco de neve estava de pé no centro do quarto e, na hora em que viu Anna e Kristoff, exibiu um sorriso enorme.

"Anna! Kristoff! Bom dia para vocês!" Ele disse bem alto e com muita empolgação, como se nada estivesse errado. "E então, meus amigos, o que faremos hoje, em mais um maravilhoso e ensolarado dia de verão?" A voz dele foi alta o suficiente para despertar Sven, que se remexeu um pouco antes de se levantar, balançando a cabeça e espalhando neve pelos cantos. E até mesmo a rena pareceu ficar aturdida quando percebeu a quantidade de neve que havia dentro do cômodo. Notando as expressões de choque no rosto dos três, o boneco riu um riso meio sem graça. "É... eu sei que aqui dentro está frio e nevando, mas tenho certeza de que lá fora o sol está bem quentinho e o céu está azul e brisa está fresca e-"

"O que foi que você fez?" Dessa vez foi Kristoff quem falou, passado o choque inicial. Dando uma boa olhada no quarto, percebeu que nevava muito lá dentro, e o rapaz ergueu o rosto para fitar o teto. E engoliu em seco.

A nevasca de Olaf estava enorme e ocupava toda a extensão do teto.

"Por acaso essa é a sua nevasca?"

"Não." Ele mentiu descaradamente, e Kristoff estreitou os olhos.

"Não?"

"Bem..." O boneco de neve titubeou, seus bracinhos de graveto se agitando. "Talvez seja."

"Talvez, Olaf?" Anna perguntou, se aproximando do seu marido e enganchando o braço no dele.

"Sim... é... sim, esta é a minha nevasca, mas eu juro que não foi minha culpa. É que às vezes ela fica mais fraquinha... e às vezes ela fico um pouquinho só mais forte. Mas só um pouquinho!"

Kristoff correu a mão pelo cabelo loiro. "Isso não me parece só um pouquinho, Olaf."

O boneco de neve exibiu um olhar culpado e murcho. "É... acho que não parece mesmo. Desculpa."

"Olaf, o que você quis dizer com 'às vezes está mais fraca e às vezes está mais forte'?" Anna questionou, dando um passo a frente. No entanto, se arrependeu na hora em que seu pé descalço tocou a neve que cobria o quarto. Fez uma careta de dor e recuou. "Isso já aconteceu antes? Por que não nos contou?"

"É que eu fiz uma promessa à Rainha Elsa de que eu não falaria absolutamente nada sobre o problema que ela está tendo com os poderes dela." Disse, inocentemente, sem nem perceber o que tinha dito.

"Elsa está tendo problemas com os poderes dela? E você sabia disso?" Anna lhe lançou um olhar acusador, e o pobre boneco de neve quase derreteu de vergonha e culpa. "Por que não nos contou nada? Por que não me contou nada, Olaf? Por que... por que ela não me disse nada?" A última pergunta foi um sopro de ar, e Anna, de repente, se sentiu fraca. "Por que ela nunca confia em mim quando está tendo problemas?"

"Princesa Anna, eu tenho certeza de que não foi esse o caso!" Olaf se aproximou do casal, de repente, aflito por causa da tristeza que viu brotar nos olhos azuis da princesa. "A Rainha Elsa não queria que você se preocupasse e deixasse de se divertir por causa da doença dela."

"QUE DOENÇA? Ai, meu Deus, isso fica cada vez pior..." Ligeiramente atordoada pelas notícias, Anna deu alguns passos para trás e se sentou na cama, completamente desorientada e com uma expressão desolada no rosto.

Muito preocupado, Kristoff a seguiu com os olhos e teve vontade de sentar ao lado de Anna e ampará-la. Mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, encarou Olaf com uma seriedade desconfortante demais para o boneco de neve e cruzou os braços, ameaçador.

"Você vai nos contar tudo o que sabe sobre esse problema da Elsa, Olaf. Tudo mesmo. Chega de esconder as coisas."

"Mas, Kristoff, eu não posso! Eu prometi a Rainha que não contaria nada! E não vou contar!" Como se para reforçar as palavras, ele cruzou seus braços de graveto, imitando a pose do alpinista loiro. "Não vou contar nada, nada, nada! Nem sob tortura!"

"Hum... tortura, hein..." O rapaz colocou a mão sob o queixo e fez um ar de pensativo. Um sorriso malicioso brotou no cantinho dos seus lábios, e Olaf se sentiu vacilar um pouco. "Sven, eu acho que sei um jeito do nosso amigo Olaf abrir a boca. E aí? Me ajuda nessa?"

A rena se posicionou ao lado de Kristoff e arreganhou os dentes para o boneco de neve, que só não empalideceu de medo porque já era tão branco quanto... neve.

"Vocês não vão me torturar de verdade, vão? Afinal, nós somos amigos do peito, e amigos de verdade não torturam uns aos outros, não é mesmo?" Ele implorou, e o sorriso de Kristoff ficou ainda maior.

E mais perverso.

"Sven, pegue o nariz dele."

"NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!"

A rena nem precisou se mexer. As palavras mal mal deixaram a boca de Kristoff, e Olaf já estava histérico, cobrindo o enorme nariz de cenoura com suas mãozinhas de graveto.

"Não, não, não, não, não, eu imploro, não tirem o nariz de mim! Eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, mas não peguem o nariz!"

A rena e o alpinista trocaram um olhar que era meio divertido e meio entediado, e Kristoff optou por dar um passo a frente, se aproximando do boneco de neve. "Então nos conte sobre o problema da Rainha. O que está acontecendo com ela?"

"São os poderes dela! Eles estão crescendo muito e ficando fora de controle mais uma vez... e... e eles... eles estão deixando a Rainha cada vez mais doente! Eu sei disso porque eu posso sentir... eu sou feito da magia de Elsa, e sinto o que está acontecendo com ela! Isso é tudo o que eu sei! Por favor, não pegue o meu nariz!" Olaf implorou mais uma vez, e Kristoff lutou bravamente contra a vontade de rolar os olhos.

"Não vou pegar seu nariz, Olaf!"

"Não vai?" Perguntou, com os olhos enormes. Ainda incerto, encarou Sven, sem tirar as mãos de cima do nariz de cenoura.

"E Sven também não vai pegar o seu nariz, não é mesmo, amigão?" A rena respondeu com um som que se assemelhava a um relincho suave, e Kristoff interpretou a resposta como 'fique tranquilo, estava só brincando'. "Viu?! Ninguém vai pegar o seu nariz. Mas você não deveria ter escondido isso da gente, ouviu bem."

O boneco de neve murmurou alguma coisa, mas Kristoff nem prestou muita atenção. Dando as costas a ele, caminhou em direção a Anna e se sentou ao lado dela na cama. Com ternura, cobriu a mão dela com a sua e pousou sua outra mão sob o queixo da princesa, fazendo-a erguer o rosto. Seus olhares se encontraram, e o alpinista sentiu seu coração doer ao ver os olhos dela, embotados pela dor.

"Anna, o que você decidir estará bom para mim."

"Tem certeza? Nós nunca saímos de Arendelle, e você estava se divertindo tanto na viagem... na verdade, nós todos estávamos nos divertindo tanto, e... e... eu também nunca tive a chance de viajar e conhecer outros lugares e... e... você tem certeza de que não ficará triste se voltarmos mais cedo para Arendelle?"

Uma lágrima escapou e escorreu pela bochecha rosada dela, e Kristoff sorriu com brandura, secando a lágrima com o dedão. "Nós podemos sempre planejar outra viagem."

"Muito obrigada!" Ela o abraçou com força, e ele retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade e com o mesmo carinho. "Muito obrigada, Kristoff!"

"Ei, que isso, Anna!" Disse com suavidade, beijando o topo da cabeça dela e penteando algumas mechas de cabelo loiro escuro. "Se sua irmã não está bem, o seu lugar, então, é ao lado dela."

"Sim... e nós vamos voltar hoje mesmo a Arendelle."

* * *

N/A 2: Esta cena com Olaf foi uma das primeiras que imaginei para a fic e adorei poder escrevê-la! Espero que vocês também tenham gostado!

Abraços bem quentinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ;)


	12. Capítulo 12

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Kai, Tammes e o duque de Grimstad já se encontravam na sala de reuniões quando Elsa ali chegou. Enquanto que Tammes andava, agitado e elétrico, de um lado para o outro, o Conselheiro e o General, um homem alto, forte, loiro e bigodudo, estavam sentados à grande mesa, em completo silêncio.

"Bom dia, cavalheiros. Peço desculpas pela demora." A Rainha disse, fechando a porta e caminhando em direção ao trio, seu vestido verde musgo balançando delicadamente de um lado para o outro enquanto seus quadris bamboleavam. O General se levantou na hora e a recebeu com uma reverência séria e curta, dando a volta na mesa e puxando uma cadeira para Elsa se sentar – gesto que ela agradeceu com um sorriso pequeno e sincero. Tammes, por sua vez, apenas estancou próximo à janela, ajeitando os óculos redondos sobre o nariz adunco e apontando um dedo ossudo e comprido para o lado de fora.

"É uma catástrofe, Rainha Elsa!" O Administrador disse, sem cerimônias. A voz dele era áspera e muito rouca, culpa de anos e mais anos fumando cachimbo.

Kai pigarreou, olhando para o Administrador por entre as pestanas. "Senhor Tammes, por que não se senta à mesa e se junta a nós? Tenho certeza que, assim, poderemos conversar melhor."

O homem murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e correu a mão pela barba grossa. Exalando um suspiro resignado, fez como Kai sugeriu e se sentou à mesa.

A inquietação dele era perceptível. E preocupante.

"Então, por que estamos aqui? Qual o motivo dessa reunião?" Foi o Duque de Grimstad quem perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e encarando cada um dos presentes. "Que catástrofe é essa da qual tanto fala, Tammes?"

"É a chuva! Essa chuva maldita que não passa nunca!"

Elsa olhou rápido para a janela, sobrancelhas franzidas e respiração pausada. De repente, um raio rasgou o céu, seguido quase que imediatamente pela trovoada. Um calafrio a percorreu, e ela se sentiu estremecer toda.

"Metade do porto está inundada."

A Rainha arfou. "Como disse?" Perguntou, com olhos arregalados. Kai e o Duque aparentavam estar tão atônitos quanto ela por causa da notícia.

"O mar já tomou metade do porto de Arendelle, alteza. E creio que não demorará muito para tomar a outra metade! O cais está embaixo d'água."

"Tem certeza sobre isso, Administrador?" O General indagou, tenso, encarando Tammes com olhos temerosos.

"Se tenho certeza? Absoluta. Vi com os meus próprios olhos o estrago que a água já fez. O mar está indomável!" Inquieto, Tammes afastou a cadeira e se pôs de pé mais uma vez, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, estando mais agitado do que nunca. De súbito, parou próximo à janela, seus olhos fixos na chuva chuva torrencial que, há dias, castigava o reino. "Eu já vi muitas tempestades, majestade. Acredite em mim quando digo isso." Pausou, exalando um sopro de ar. "Já vi tempestades demais para saber que esta não acabará tão cedo. E posso dizer uma coisa, se continuar chovendo desse jeito, as partes mais baixas do reino estarão inundadas em menos de dois dias. Eu estou falando sobre-"

"Dezenas de vidas." O General completou, sua voz baixa, porém grave. "Talvez, até mesmo centenas. Muitas famílias moram nas partes mais baixas do reino." Assim como Tammes, o duque de Grimstad também se levantou, mas permaneceu ao lado da mesa. "Não há dúvidas de que devemos iniciar uma evacuação das regiões mais comprometidas, mas onde poderemos abrigar tanta gente?"

"Aqui no castelo." As palavras deixaram os lábios de Elsa numa questão de frações de segundo. Kai pareceu um tanto quanto surpreso ao escutar aquilo, mas logo concordou com a decisão da Rainha. "O castelo fica na parte mais alta do reino, logo, a mais segura, e, mesmo que não tenha quartos suficientes para abrigar a todos, podemos montar um acampamento no pátio. General..." Ela disse com firmeza, encarando o Duque. "...reúna todos os soldados e guardas reais. Quero o exército mobilizado para garantir que todos em Arendelle estejam cientes do perigo de uma possível inundação. Se a chuva persistir até amanhã, todos os moradores das partes mais baixas do reino deverão deixar as suas casas, e isso não é uma opção, é mandatório. Os portões do castelo permanecerão abertos e os desabrigados serão alojados nas dependências da propriedade real."

"Sim, senhora, majestade. Reunirei as tropas e passarei as ordens. Os soldados passarão de casa em casa alertando a população e se encarregarão de realocar os desabrigados."

"Obrigada, General. E Kai..." Ela se virou e encarou o Conselheiro, seus olhos azuis cansados, porém determinados. "Chame Gerda e reúna todos os empregados. Quero os quartos limpos e organizados, e aproveite também e remaneje alguns funcionários para a cozinha. O castelo deve estar pronto para receber quantas pessoas forem necessárias." O Conselheiro respondeu com uma mesura curta, e Elsa se virou para Tammes. "Senhor Administrador, obrigada pelo alerta. O seu aviso salvou muitas vidas e evitou um verdadeiro caos, tenho certeza disso."

O homem corou um pouco e empertigou a coluna. Com um pigarro, disse. "Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação como Administrador do Porto de Arendelle, minha senhora." Disse com o peito tão estufado que Elsa achou que ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento. "Ah, e quase esqueci! Desde ontem a noite estou tentando passar uma mensagem por telégrafo para os reinos vizinhos e avisá-los sobre a situação do porto de Arendelle, mas, com as condições climáticas adversas do jeito que estão, não sei se a mensagem foi devidamente recebida. De qualquer forma, continuarei tentando." Elsa acenou em concordância e, mais uma vez, agradeceu pelos esforços do Administrador. A Rainha não entendia muito bem como funcionava o telégrafo visual que havia no topo das torres de observação do porto, mas sabia que a comunicação sempre era prejudicada em dias chuvosos ou de nevoeiro.

"Eu agradeço pelos esforços, Senhor Tammes." Ela respondeu. "E, se isso é tudo, cavalheiros, a reunião está encerrada. Temos muito a ser feito, e não podemos perder tempo."

Após as palavras dela, todos começaram a se dispersar para deixar o salão, cada qual com suas ordens. Até que, de repente, um pensamento cruzou a mente do Conselheiro Kai.

"Rainha Elsa, uma palavrinha, por favor." Kai se aproximou de Elsa com rapidez, e logo lançou um olhar ao Duque de Grimstad. "General, pode vir aqui por um momento." O homem fardado estreitou os olhos, mas logo se juntou aos dois.

"O que foi, Kai?" Elsa questionou, intrigada. "Algum problema?"

"Problema? Sim, sim, nós temos um problema. Um problemão, na verdade!" O Conselheiro respondeu, sua voz baixa, mas muito agitada. "Se nós vamos abrigar boa parte da população de Arendelle aqui no castelo, o que fazer com o nosso atual... _hóspede_? Certamente, ele não pode continuar onde está!"

"O Conselheiro tem razão, senhora Elsa." O General assentiu, pinçando a ponta do seu farto bigode, enrolando-a com os dedos. "Nos próximos dias, teremos dezenas de pessoas transitando pelos corredores, e não podemos ter ninguém questionando por que há constante vigilância em um dos quartos. Sem contar, é claro, que será menos um cômodo para abrigar os desalojados pela inundação, e, também, menos um guarda para ajudar durante a crise."

Verdade seja dita, com todos os problemas que surgiam sem parar, Elsa havia se esquecido completamente de Hans. Seus ombros murcharam, e ela piscou demoradamente, exausta. "Os dois estão corretos. Sei que é um risco tê-lo por aqui, ainda mais com o castelo movimentado. Alguma sugestão?"

O Duque cruzou os braços fortes. "Podemos prendê-lo no calabouço. Dessa forma, teremos o quarto livre, e ninguém desconfiará de nada. E, sinceramente, minha Rainha, acho que ele deveria ter sido trancafiado no calabouço desde o início. Hans já provou ser ardiloso demais. Mas... a decisão final é sua."

Elsa hesitou por um instante e respirou fundo. Tanto Kai quanto o General estavam, agora, em silêncio, aguardando apenas pela resposta dela, ou melhor, pela confirmação de que Hans seria sim transferido para o calabouço. No entanto, achou difícil demais dar aquela ordem. Lembrou-se com uma pontada de tristeza que, há exatamente três anos, ela fora trancafiada no calabouço a mando do próprio Hans. Lembrou-se do medo que sentira, do desespero e da inquietação que ardia em todo o seu corpo. Lembrou-se das paredes frias e pedregosas, da cela apertada, da sensação medonha e claustrofóbica que a deixava tonta e fraca. Elsa aprendera a detestar o calabouço, a temê-lo, a abominá-lo e, para ela, ninguém merecia ser trancado e esquecido lá.

Nem mesmo Hans.

Entretanto, ela sabia que deveria dar aquela ordem. Engolindo em seco, respondeu. "Faça como quiser, General. Vou deixá-lo em suas mãos."

_~ Frozen ~_

"O que quer dizer com 'não tem nenhum navio para Arendelle'? É claro que tem sim um navio para Arendelle!"

Anna e Kristoff precisaram esperar algumas horas para a nevasca de Olaf voltar ao tamanho normal. Depois de muitos pedidos de desculpas – e de terem de pagar uma quantia extra ao gerente da pousada por causa do estrago que a neve fizera dentro do cômodo – o casal, finalmente, conseguiu se dirigir ao porto de Dreinm, sempre acompanhado por Sven e pelo tagarela boneco de neve. Ao contrário de Arendelle, o dia em Dreinm amanhecera quente e muito ensolarado, por isso mesmo, foi um tremendo choque para todos quando souberam da tempestade que castigava Arendelle. Anna, particularmente, teve um piripaque.

"Princesa Anna, por favor, se acalme!" O Administrador do porto local tentou tranquilizá-la, mas era impossível. Ela estava longe de se tranquilizar.

"Não! Você não está entendendo. Eu preciso voltar a Arendelle! É uma emergência!"

"Sinto muitíssimo, Princesa, mas é impossível."

Anna emitiu um som sofrido e lamurioso, e Kristoff, não aguentando ver a angústia da sua esposa, tomou a frente daquela conversa. "Senhor Administrador, nós precisamos muito retornar a Arendelle. Tem certeza de que não há nada que possa ser feito? Ou, pelo menos, uma previsão de quando o porto deverá voltar ao normal?"

O homem, que era um sujeito baixinho, gordinho e careca, fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. "Se o problema fosse apenas em Arendelle, vocês poderiam partir no final da tarde para Elvaram, e seguir viagem até Arendelle, no entanto, todas as viagens de navio para o oeste foram canceladas! Não é só o porto de Arendelle que está fechado... são todos os portos da costa oeste! A situação por lá é crítica! Elvaram, Arendelle e Bergenna estão inacessíveis, e não há previsão para voltarem ao normal."

As palavras dele deixaram Anna mais atônita do que ela já estava, e Kristoff não perdeu tempo em puxar uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. A princesa estava tão pálida que parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo..." Ela disse, fracamente. "Quando deixamos o reino tudo estava tão bem... e agora... e agora, tudo está tão... tão péssimo!"

"Não fique assim, Anna!" Olaf falou, soando despreocupado e muito otimista. "Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem! Você vai ver!"

"Obrigada, Olaf... mas, no momento, não consigo ser tão otimista quanto você. Tudo parece ir de mal a pior." Desanimada, a princesa virou o rosto, deixando de mirar Olaf e voltando o seu olhar para Kristoff, que ainda discutia com o Administrador do porto de Dreinm. E o alpinista loiro parecia tão abatido e sem esperanças quanto ela. "Eu não deveria ter deixado o castelo." Murmurou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Eu poderia muito bem ter ficado por lá, mas não! Eu tinha que viajar! Tinha que inventar de cruzar o mar e deixar Elsa sozinha! E agora, veja só o que aconteceu!? A minha irmã está doente e eu não posso ajudá-la! Estou presa aqui em Dreinm."

Olaf a fitou com tristeza, sendo imediatamente contagiado pela melancolia dela. "Você tem razão, é uma calamidade! Elsa pode estar morrendo no meio daquela terrível tempestade, e cá estamos nós, aproveitando o sol quente e a brisa fresca!" Anna o olhou, horrorizada e se sentindo mil vezes pior do que antes, e o boneco de neve continuou a tagarelar. "Uma pena que dependemos do navio para chegar em Arendelle... se pudéssemos fazer a viagem por terra, não haveria problema algum em chegar até lá!" As palavras de Olaf fizeram alguma coisa estalar na mente de Anna, e ela encarou a criatura mágica com surpresa. "E sabe de uma coisa, eu nem gostei muito de viajar de navio! Muito vento, e maresia, e toda hora o meu corpo rolava de um lado para o outro e, no final, eu acabava perdendo a minha cabeça!"

"O que disse?" Ela o perguntou, piscando e logo se pondo de pé, seus olhos azuis enormes.

"Era por causa do balançar do navio... meu corpo sempre rolava para um lado e daí se soltava da minha cabeça... e eu tinha que rolar pelo convés para unir as minhas part-"

"Não, não, não, Olaf! O que disse sobre fazer a viagem por terra? Ah, mas é claro! Por que não pensei nisso antes?" Agitando as mãos e estalando os dedos, correu em direção a Kristoff, que ainda discutia fervorosamente com o Administrador do porto local. "Quanto tempo gastaríamos para chegar em Arendelle se viajarmos pelo continente?" Ela perguntou, enganchando o braço no de Kristoff e se firmando ao lado dele.

O Administrador coçou o queixo pequeno. "Humm... uns quatro dias, eu acho... talvez até três, se não pararem muito pelo caminho." Espantado, olhou para o casal. "Vocês estão pensando em ir até lá pelo continente? Não preferem esperar até a situação se normalizar? A viagem dura menos de um dia se forem de navio."

"Não podemos esperar!" Anna rebateu. "E você mesmo disse que não há como prever quando a situação nos portos voltará ao normal! O melhor mesmo é viajar pelo continente."

"Três ou quatro dias é uma viagem e tanto, Anna." Kristoff falou, pausadamente. Virando o rosto para o lado, encontrou os olhos azuis da Princesa e exibiu um sorriso pequeno. "Mas acho que é único jeito." Voltando seu olhar para o Administrador, perguntou. "Então, pode nos ajudar a arrumar algumas provisões para a viagem? Temos um longo caminho a percorrer até Arendelle!"

_~ Frozen ~_

Hans coçou os olhos e se afastou da janela na hora em que viu um relâmpago cortar o céu. Caminhando devagar até o centro do quarto, sentou-se sobre a cama e descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos. Sua cabeça tombou para frente, e ele fechou os olhos, um suspiro profundo e cansado deixando seus lábios entreabertos enquanto que um trovão estrondeava. Naquela manhã tempestuosa, ele acordara se sentindo muito melhor do que no dia anterior. Claro, seu corpo ainda doía muito, e ele sabia que demoraria mais alguns dias para se recuperar por completo, no entanto, não tinha mais febre e sentia-se mais forte e revigorado a cada minuto. Muitas horas depois de sua acalorada discussão com Elsa, Gerda retornara ao quarto e lhe preparara um banho. Além disso, a governanta também o emprestara algumas roupas limpas e o ajudara a fazer a barba, já que ela não arriscaria pôr uma lâmina de barbear nas mãos dele.

Mulher esperta.

A situação na qual ele se encontrava era humilhante demais, entretanto, vez ou outra, se flagrava sentindo-se estranhamente agradecido pela forma como estava sendo tratado ali em Arendelle. Mesmo depois de tudo o que fizera contra a rainha, ela não o destratara nem um pouco. Pelo contrário. Elsa o ajudara; o salvara da morte certa e colocara uma criada totalmente a sua disposição. E por que ela havia optado por ter tanto trabalho assim com ele? Hans não fazia a menor ideia.

"_...depois de cometer um crime após o outro, você ainda me considera a culpada pelo que lhe aconteceu? Eu, a verdadeira herdeira do trono de Arendelle?" _

"_Vingança...? Por acaso é isso o que busca?" _

"_...o único culpado pelo seu destino, Hans, é você mesmo."_

As palavras dela, de súbito, ressoaram em sua mente formando um turbilhão violento, e Hans esfregou uma mão no rosto, sentindo-se ligeiramente atordoado.

Vingança. Sim, era vingança o que ele tanto queria, e foi justamente o desejo de vingança que o impulsionou e o motivou a fugir e retornar a Arendelle, o reino que o desgraçara por completo. Ou... ou será que não era bem isso?

"_...o único culpado pelo seu destino, Hans, é você mesmo."_

Ou... ou será que, como Elsa dissera, o único culpado por sua desgraça era ele mesmo?

O rangido alto da porta se abrindo o trouxe de volta à realidade com um susto, e ele nem percebeu quando, num pulo, se pôs de pé e se afastou da cama. Três homens fardados entraram no quarto, e Hans estreitou os olhos, fitando com desconfiança o mais alto deles, um homem sisudo, loiro e bigodudo, que, a julgar pela quantidade de medalhas penduradas na farda dele, deveria ser o militar de maior patente, provavelmente um general ou marechal.

"Bom dia, senhor Hans." O loiro falou, seu vozeirão ecoando forte pelas paredes do cômodo. O tom levemente jocoso dele não passou desapercebido por Hans. "Você está sendo transferido."

"Transferido?" Perguntou, confuso, mas com um mau pressentimento. "Transferido para onde?"

Um sorriso zombeteiro brotou no cantinho dos lábios do militar, e Hans emitiu um curto rugido de protesto quando os outros dois soldados se aproximaram e o imobilizaram, algemando-o e empurrando-o para fora do quarto.

"Estou sendo transferido para onde?" Tornou a perguntar, mas ninguém lhe respondeu coisa alguma. "Eu tenho o direito de saber para onde pretendem me levar!"

"Você tem o dever de ficar quieto, isso sim!" O loiro fardado disse, fitando-o com olhos gélidos.

Hans tentou resistir, mas foi impossível escapar daqueles homens e, depois de muito tentar, finalmente se rendeu e permitiu que eles o guiassem pelo corredor. De repente, viu alguns grupos de soldados correndo pelo corredor e, também, um movimento grande de criados para lá e para cá. Algumas pessoas davam ordens, enquanto outras as cumpriam, e Hans, curioso, ergueu a cabeça, encarando o militar loiro.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" O homem permaneceu em silêncio, e Hans suspirou fundo. Quando chegaram a um corredor que era mais escondido e mais distante daquele alvoroço todo, viu um dos guardas abrir uma pesada porta de ferro, que dava acesso a uma escadaria gigantesca para baixo. O mau pressentimento de Hans aumentou, e ele engoliu em seco ao se lembrar do que havia ali.

Uma prisão subterrânea.

Uma mão forte o empurrou para baixo e ele tropeçou nas próprias pernas e quase caiu ao descer os primeiros degraus. A mesma mão, depois, o firmou, e Hans encontrou o equilíbrio, passando a descer a escadaria sem mais dificuldades. Contou cerca de quarenta degraus até chegar ao final, e mais uns oito passos quando, finalmente, estancaram de frente para uma pesada porta de madeira com uma pequenina abertura na parte superior.

"Respondendo a sua pergunta, senhor Hans..." O loiro disse, ainda usando aquele mesmo tom jocoso de antes, cheio de presunção de desdém. "...é para cá que está sendo transferido."

O militar abriu a porta e empurrou Hans para dentro da cela, usando de mais força do que era realmente necessário. O rapaz caiu com tudo no chão pedregoso, engolindo um grito de dor ao sentir suas mãos, que ainda estavam algemadas, se arranhando no chão. Ouviu a porta bater com tudo, seguido pelo som da chave rodando na fechadura, e se levantou, correndo até a porta e vendo, através da pequenina abertura, o trio de soldados se afastar aos poucos, risadas escandalosas ecoando pelas paredes da prisão.

E rindo, os militares se afastaram cada vez mais de Hans, deixando-o sozinho no calabouço, nenhum deles sequer notando que, no final do corredor daquela terrível prisão subterrânea, uma pequena trinca na parede permitia a passagem de água, e uma poça já começava a se formar.


	13. Capítulo 13

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 13

O restante da manhã e o início da tarde foram marcados por uma agitação sem fim não apenas no castelo, mas em toda Arendelle. Guardas do Exército Real marchavam, apressados, de um lado para o outro, uns entrando e outros deixando a propriedade real, enquanto que dezenas de criados perambulavam feito loucos pelos corredores, limpando e organizando as dezenas de quartos vagos e preparando refeições das mais diversas e em quantidade suficiente para atender a todos. Ao entardecer, a chuva, se possível, se intensificou ainda mais, o que dificultou um pouco o trabalho dos soldados, que passavam de casa em casa alertando a população do reino da possibilidade de inundação nos próximos dias, e muitas famílias, temerosas, optaram por se mudarem para o castelo na mesma hora em que foram alertadas. Quando a noite chegou, a chuva violenta que castigou o reino durante a tarde toda se transformou numa garoa fininha e bastante gelada, entretanto, apesar da inesperada – e muito bem-vinda – trégua, o estrago já estava feito, e o mar, que ainda estava mais agitado do que o normal, já havia tomado não só o restante do porto de Arendelle, como também começava a invadir as partes mais baixas do reino. O estábulo da propriedade real, que já mostrava sinais de alagamento, foi evacuado assim que a chuva diminuiu, e os animais, alojados num espaço improvisado no átrio do castelo. Geada, em especial, não gostou nem um pouco da mudança e, como ninguém mais conseguia acalmar a agitada montaria, Elsa, sendo a única pessoa aparentemente capaz de se aproximar da égua, precisou ficar ao lado dela por várias e várias horas seguidas, até se certificar de que o animal estava calmo o suficiente para ser deixado sozinho. A Rainha temia que, durante a agitação, Geada se ferisse ou acabasse ferindo alguém que estivesse próximo a ela.

"Será por pouco tempo, Geada, você vai ver!."A rainha repetiu pelo que deveria ser a sexta ou sétima – ou quem sabe a vigésima – vez, passando uma mão enluvada pela crina úmida do animal. Geada bateu os cascos no chão molhado do pátio e resfolegou baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça, gotículas de água se espalhando por causa do movimento abrupto. "É só até essa chuva passar e as coisas voltarem ao normal." Falou com a voz suave e tranquila, porém, carregando um pouco de cansaço. Suspirando profundamente, Elsa encarou o céu, seus olhos azulados finalmente se dando conta de que aquela noite escura e trevosa havia se transformado numa madrugada avermelhada e de aspecto sobrenatural, as luzes fracas de algumas tochas acesas bruxuleando por toda a extensão do átrio. O pátio do castelo, que até meados da noite havia estado tumultuado e repleto de pessoas, estava, agora, estranhamente vazio, e o silêncio da madrugada era quebrado apenas por um ou outro relinchar de um cavalo mais agitado ou pelo choro de alguma criança assustada.

Ela ficara tão focada em acalmar Geada que nem percebera o tempo passar. E como o tempo passou!

"O que acha de me deixar dormir agora, hein, garota? Sinto-me tão cansada..." Sussurrou, ainda penteando a crina branca da montaria. Geada emitiu um som suave e pareceu se encolher um pouco quando o vento soprou mais forte do que o normal. "Já está muito tarde..." Elsa contemplou o céu mais uma vez, seus olhos apertados. "...ou muito cedo, não sei mais, só sei que preciso dormir. Então, o que me diz? Vai me deixar descansar um pouco?"

Mais uma vez, a égua resfolegou, e um sorriso pequeno brotou no cantinho dos lábios da Rainha ao perceber que Geada, depois do que parecera ser uma verdadeira eternidade, finalmente se acalmara. Dando alguns tapinhas bem de leve no lombo do animal, Elsa ajeitou o capuz de sua capa lilás sobre a cabeça para se proteger da chuva e seguiu em direção à porta de entrada do castelo, até que, de repente, algo a fez parar.

"_Socorro!"_

Estancou, prendeu a respiração e se concentrou apenas em sua audição, no entanto, tudo o que ouvia agora era o som ameno da chuva fina. A princípio, pensou que o cansaço extremo que sentia estava a lhe pregar peças, pois, aparentemente, estava ouvindo coisas, no entanto, quando decidiu voltar a caminhar em direção à porta principal do castelo, ouviu o apelo mais uma vez.

"_Socorro! Tem alguém aí? Alguém pode me ouvir?"_

Franziu as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos. Não, não estava ouvindo coisas, pois tinha certeza de que escutara alguém pedir por socorro. Arrumou o manto por sobre os ombros, suas mãos delicadas se fechando sobre o broche perolado que unia as pontas da capa, e seguiu o som fraco, hora ou outra desviando de uma poça acumulada pelo caminho. Percorreu a extensão do muro de pedra do castelo, esforçando-se ao máximo para ser capaz de identificar a origem do som.

Precisava descobrir quem pedia ajuda e, também, onde exatamente essa pessoa estava.

"_Preciso de ajuda! Por favor! Tem alguém aí?" _

Dessa vez, as palavras pareceram ficar um pouco mais fortes, apesar de ainda soarem um tanto quanto abafadas, e Elsa caminhou mais alguns passos para frente, estancando apenas quando chegou próximo ao muro do castelo, numa região que era bem mais baixa do que o restante do pátio. Sentiu água correr sobre seus pés e olhou para o chão, seus olhos se arregalando quando ela percebeu que a água parecia escoar naquele sentido a uma velocidade assombrosa, infiltrando-se pelas paredes do palácio, acumulando-se aos montes nas proximidades da parede pedregosa.

"_Alguém, por favor, me ajude! A água está subindo!"_

E então, como num momento de súbita compreensão, descobriu quem chamava por ajuda. Sem pensar em mais nada, deu meia volta e correu o mais rápido que pôde para dentro do palácio, no entanto, não seguiu o caminho até os seus aposentos. Pelo contrário; o caminho que seguiu foi até o calabouço do castelo.

_~ Frozen ~_

O restante do dia, para Hans, foi, na falta de uma palavra melhor, tedioso.

A cela onde fora trancafiado era pequena, úmida e nem um pouco aconchegante, com seu teto baixo e suas paredes frias e pedregosas, e em nada lembrava o quarto tão acolhedor no qual dormira desde que chegara a Arendelle. Havia uma cama de pedra encostada na parede e uma frestinha próxima ao teto, fazendo as vezes de uma janela, no entanto, naquele dia nublado e chuvoso, nenhuma luz passou por aquela discreta abertura, e Hans nem conseguiu perceber quando o dia, de repente, tornou-se noite.

Andar de um lado para o outro e ouvir o barulho constante da chuva que não parava de cair o cansou e, em algum momento daquele dia, ele deitou sobre a cama de pedra e fechou os olhos. E dormiu. Dormiu um sono que era conturbado e leve, embalado pelo ruído da chuva e por relinchos de cavalos. Em seus sonhos, viu-se de volta ao mágico castelo de gelo que Elsa criara quando resolvera deixar Arendelle anos atrás, só que, agora, o castelo parecia ruir, como se derretendo-se por completo. Uma quantidade imensa de água cobria boa parte do átrio do palácio de gelo, e Hans, procurando fugir da inevitável inundação, correu para a escada, subindo correndo os primeiros degraus. Ofegante, parou na metade da escadaria e, apoiando-se no corrimão, olhou para cima, seus olhos esverdeados se deparando com a figura meio prata e meio azulada da Rainha de Arendelle. Elsa estava lá, no topo da escadaria, completamente alheia à presença de Hans, com seu cabelo frouxamente trançado e caído por sobre o ombro, e trajando um majestoso vestido azul. O ruivo a encarou por um instante que foi indeterminado para ele, estudando-a o suficiente para notar que, apesar do ar imponente e místico que parecia envolvê-la, havia, no rosto pálido dela, muita tristeza e desolação, e ele sentiu-se, de repente, invadido por um misto de estranhas e indescritíveis emoções.

A tristeza dela, que era tão crua e visceral e tão, mas tão palpável, fez alguma coisa mudar dentro de Hans, e o ruivo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que a Rainha de Arendelle se tornara algo inalcançável para ele, como uma criatura divina e etérea, sentiu, também, uma repentina vontade de se aproximar de Elsa.

E então, quando decidiu subir mais um degrau, sentiu a água lhe alcançar os pés... e um frio de gelo o despertou. Abriu os olhos com uma rapidez imprevista, e se sentou sobre a cama pedregosa, chiando e xingando alto quando suas pernas mergulharam na água gélida e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao tentar se levantar.

"Mas o quê...?" Perguntou para ninguém em especial, pondo-se de pé e fazendo uma careta. A água que, em algum momento invadira a cela, alcançava-lhe a metade das coxas, e ele se perguntou mentalmente o que tinha acontecido enquanto dormira e por que havia tanta água na prisão. "Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Resmungou baixinho, caminhando em direção à pequena abertura na parede e tentando ter um vislumbre do que se passava do lado de fora.

Mas tudo o que viu foi a chuva fina que caía sem parar, conferindo ao céu um tom avermelhado, uma aparência sinistra e fantasmagórica.

"Ei! Tem alguém aí?" Gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, sua respiração pesada e laboriosa. "Socorro!" Tornou a gritar, sentindo seu coração disparar feito louco. "Socorro! Tem alguém aí? Alguém pode me ouvir?" Apreensivo, olhou rápido para trás e xingou alto ao perceber que o nível da água parecia subir rapidamente, uma vez que, em questão de poucos minutos, a água já quase lhe alcançava a cintura. Mais uma vez, aproximou o rosto da fresta na parede e gritou a plenos pulmões, completamente apavorado. "Alguém, por favor, me ajude! A água está subindo!"

Para o seu desespero, a única resposta que obteve foi o uivo do vento e o barulho da chuva.


	14. Capítulo 14

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo 14

Elsa correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram e parou apenas quando chegou até a porta que dava acesso ao calabouço do castelo. De frente para a pesada porta de ferro, murmurou alguma coisa ao notar que ela estava trancada. Sem posse da chave, pensou em procurar ajuda de algum Guarda Real que estivesse de vigia naquela madrugada, no entanto, o pensamento mal surgiu e ela se lembrou da quantidade de água que vira escoar em direção à parede pedregosa do castelo, infiltrando-se pelas rochas.

Engoliu em seco.

Não. Não poderia perder mais tempo. Ouvira os apelos de Hans, o desespero e o terror nas palavras dele, e sabia que o rapaz precisava de ajuda imediatamente. Decisão tomada, descalçou as luvas e as jogou no chão, respirando fundo antes de espalmar as mãos sobre a grossa placa de ferro.

Ele precisava de ajuda, e ela sabia bem que poderia ajudá-lo.

"Vamos, Elsa, você pode fazer isso... apenas congele a porta..." Murmurou para si mesma, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Sentiu o gelo brotar de suas mãos e se transferir para o metal, crescendo e crescendo e crescendo, tomando conta de toda a porta. De repente, um cansaço extremo a envolveu, mas ela não se deixou abater e pressionou as mãos com mais força contra a porta, até que o metal congelado se espatifou por completo, dando à rainha acesso à escadaria do calabouço.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonta por causa da quantidade de magia usada, Elsa desceu os degraus com cautela e vagareza, apoiando-se na parede áspera, a barra do vestido comprido se arrastando pelos degraus de pedra. Ali embaixo, a escuridão que a cercava era profunda e parecia fechar-se sobre ela, e Elsa se repreendeu mentalmente por não carregar consigo nenhuma lamparina para iluminar o caminho. Mesmo com certa dificuldade – tanto pela súbita fraqueza quanto pela falta de luminosidade – conseguiu descer mais alguns degraus, recuando apenas quando, de repente, sentiu a água fria sob seus pés. Prendendo a respiração e estufando o peito, reuniu toda a coragem que possuía e, finalmente, desceu o degrau.

A água cobriu-lhe até o tornozelo, e Elsa pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, formando uma linha fina.

Cerrando os punhos, desceu mais um degrau e, depois, mais outro, e sentiu a água alcançar-lhe o joelho. Não sabia quantos degraus restavam até que chegasse à base, mas continuou descendo a escada, sua respiração entrecortada e seu coração batendo desenfreado. Seu vestido comprido se inflou e flutuou por causa da água, dificultando ainda mais a locomoção da Rainha, e Elsa, por várias vezes, quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Por fim, foi capaz de chegar à base da escadaria e piscou forte, forçando seus olhos a se acostumarem com a densa escuridão.

"Hans! Onde você está?" Gritou enquanto tentava se mover pelo corredor inundado do calabouço. A água cobria-lhe até abaixo dos seios, e estava tão gelada que Elsa já sentia um leve formigar nas pernas.

"Estou aqui! Rápido! A água está subindo muito!" Ouviu o rapaz gritar em resposta, e seguiu o som. Seu vestido estava encharcado e parecia pesar toneladas, e cada passo era dado com um esforço extremo.

"Fique calmo! Vou tirá-lo daí." Ela respondeu, ora nadando ora caminhando até a cela onde ele estava preso. Quando a alcançou, exalou um suspiro desanimado ao descobrir que havia mais uma porta em seu caminho. "Você está bem?" Perguntou, espalmando a mão contra a porta de madeira. Estava muito escuro, mas, tateando, ela conseguiu encontrar a pequena abertura que havia no alto da porta e olhou para dentro da cela, distinguindo uma forma em meio a penumbra.

Sabia que aquela forma era Hans.

"Bem? Eu estou_ bem_ molhado, isso sim!" O rapaz respondeu, e a Rainha percebeu como a voz dele soara fraca e trêmula. "O que está acontecendo aqui? De onde está vindo tanta água?"

"É a chuva..." Ela disse, percorrendo a extensão da porta com a ponta dos dedos. "Não para de chover há dias... o reino está completamente alagado." Ele nada respondeu, mas ela o ouviu respirar profunda e pausadamente. "Hans... preciso que se afaste um pouco da porta..."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Para conseguir tirá-lo daí. Eu vou... vou precisar quebrar a porta." Ela o ouviu murmurar uma resposta afirmativa e fechou os olhos para se concentrar melhor, invocando a sua magia. Na mesma hora, a água que inundava o calabouço ficou muito mais gelada do que antes, e Elsa escutou Hans chiar por causa do intenso frio. Cristais de gelo se espalharam pela porta de madeira de uma forma bem semelhante como acontecera com a porta de ferro, e Elsa pressionou a palma das mãos com mais força contra a madeira congelada, até fazê-la em pedaços. Os destroços de madeira – verdadeiros blocos de gelo – caíram na água fria, espalhando-a por todos os lados, mas Elsa, molhada do jeito que estava, nem se incomodou com os respingos de água que atingiram o seu rosto. De repente, sentiu uma vertigem horrorosa e uma sensação ruim se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer com pequenos espasmos. Por um instante, achou que fosse ceder de vez à exaustão, mas sentiu uma mão forte segurar-lhe o braço fino.

"Vamos sair daqui." A voz de Hans soou rouca e baixa, e ela pôde notar que ele tremia tanto quanto ela. Elsa o respondeu com um aceno curto, e o rapaz logo a soltou e caminhou para fora da cela, seguindo em direção à escadaria.

Letárgica e extremamente cansada, Elsa o seguiu, um vulto movimentando-se pela penumbra, entretanto, a cada passo que dava sentia seu corpo mais e mais pesado. Suas pernas, que antes apenas formigavam, estavam, agora, anestesiadas devido ao frio. Seu vestido, ensopado, estava muito pesado e flutuava ao redor dela, atrapalhando-a a caminhar. Sua respiração era laboriosa, e seus pulmões ardiam muito, como se pegassem fogo. E então, quando menos esperava, foi atacada por aquela mesma vertigem de antes. Piscou forte várias e várias vezes seguidas, demoradamente, e buscou apoio na parede mais próxima. Sua boca ficou seca e um zumbido ensurdecedor preencheu seus ouvidos e sua mente, impedindo-a de pensar direito. Sua cabeça girou e girou, e seus braços amoleceram. O cansaço, de uma hora para outra, se tornou algo insuportável, e Elsa, fraca do jeito que estava, não conseguiu mais lutar contra ele.

Nem sequer percebeu quando suas pernas cederam e seu corpo afundou na água congelante.

_~ Frozen ~_

"Vamos sair daqui." Hans disse, batendo o queixo de tanto frio. Afastando-se de Elsa, passou pela abertura na parede e caminhou com dificuldade até a escadaria. Estava muito escuro ali embaixo, mas ele se lembrava bem do caminho e, apesar da dor intensa que sentia por todo o seu corpo por causa do frio e também dos espasmos violentos que hora ou outra o assaltavam, conseguiu alcançar a base da escadaria. Abraçando-se, ergueu o rosto e se forçou a sorrir assim que foi capaz de subir os primeiros degraus, fugindo da água congelante o mais rápido que conseguiu. Viu uma luz fraca no topo da escada e subiu, cambaleando, mais alguns poucos degraus. Exausto e ofegante, parou e apoiou o corpo enregelado contra a parede pedregosa, respirando profundamente. E então, lembrou-se de Elsa e de que, mais uma vez, fora ela quem lhe salvara a vida.

Fechou os olhos com força e os manteve assim, bem fechados.

Emoções e sensações diversas e divergentes rodopiaram por sua mente, e Hans teve um súbito e paralisador momento de dúvida e conflito interior. De um lado, seu orgulho e sua vaidade rugiam feito animais indomáveis, tentando-o convencer de que Elsa era a sua única e verdadeira inimiga, a responsável por toda a desgraça que se abatera sobre a sua vida. E, por outro lado, sentia seu ódio pela Rainha esmaecer aos poucos e transformar-se em algo que ele ainda não era capaz de compreender direito.

Algo que ele jamais sentira antes.

Esgotado e tremendo de frio, sacudiu a cabeça, como se para afastar aqueles pensamentos tão confusos, e abriu os olhos devagar. Esperando ver a figura pequena e delicada de Elsa ali com ele, virou o rosto para o lado, no entanto, se viu sozinho. Decerto que a escuridão ali era intensa, entretanto, tinha certeza de que seria possível perceber, ao menos, o contorno da forma esbelta da Rainha.

"Elsa?" O nome dela raspou em sua garganta dolorida, e seu coração começou a bater um pouquinho mais rápido quando não a ouviu responder. Hans nem sequer percebeu quando desceu alguns poucos degraus, voltando a mergulhar as pernas na água. O calabouço estava silencioso demais, e o rapaz estreitou os olhos, procurando pela Rainha.

E então, de repente, foi capaz de definir uma forma em meio àquela água congelante. Uma forma imóvel.

Sabia que aquela forma era Elsa.

Naquele momento tão singular, Hans poderia ter pensado inúmeras coisas. Poderia ter pensado que, apesar de todas as tribulações pelas quais passara, a sorte parecia estar mesmo a seu favor e sorria-lhe com dentes arreganhados. Poderia ter pensado que, finalmente, teria a vingança que tanto desejara. Poderia ter pensado que aquele seria o inevitável fim de Elsa, a Dama do Gelo. E poderia ter pensado em deixá-la ali, para morrer. No entanto, naquele momento, Hans nada pensou. Ele apenas agiu. E agindo, sem nem hesitar por um instante sequer, prendeu a respiração e mergulhou na água fria e escura, nadando em direção a Elsa. Não demorou muito até alcançá-la e a puxou em direção à escadaria, todavia, encontrou uma certa resistência e percebeu que a barra do vestido dela estava presa entre os escombros da porta de madeira. Com um puxão forte, o tecido se rasgou, libertando a moça e permitindo que Hans a carregasse em segurança. Ela estava inconsciente e muito gelada, seu corpo pequeno todo molenga, e o ruivo a pegou no colo e subiu os degraus o mais rápido que suas pernas enregeladas permitiram. Exausto e sem fôlego, andou aos tropeços e, quando chegou ao topo da escada e adentrou no corredor do castelo, perdeu as forças e foi ao chão com tudo, derrubando Elsa e quase caindo por cima dela. Seu corpo sacudiu com espasmos terríveis e, trêmulo e ensopado, Hans rastejou pelo chão e se apoiou sobre os antebraços, erguendo o rosto e se aproximando de Elsa, que estava esparramada no chão, os cabelos bagunçados e o vestido rasgado.

"Elsa...? Você... está... bem?" Balbuciou debilmente. Quando ela nem se moveu, ele aproximou o rosto do dela, a fim de se certificar de que a Rainha ainda respirava.

Estranhamente, suspirou aliviado ao sentir o hálito fresco dela contra a sua pele.

"Ei, você aí! O que está fazendo?"

Hans não soube ao certo de onde veio o grito, muito menos quem gritou, mas, de repente, sentiu alguma coisa bater com muita força em sua cabeça e ele tombou para o lado, gemendo de dor e rolando para longe de Elsa.

"O que fez com a Rainha?"

Sua vista escureceu por alguns segundos, e ele sentiu sua cabeça latejar e girar sem parar. Mais uma vez, algo o atingiu com força, só que, dessa vez, o impacto foi nas costelas.

Arfou de dor.

Uma confusão de vozes recriminadoras o envolveu, e Hans se viu cercado por uma meia dúzia de soldados. Reunindo o que restava de suas forças, tentou se pôr de pé e se defender das acusações que lançavam contra ele.

"Não! Vocês não entenderam!" Disse alto, as palavras rasgando a sua garganta. No entanto, sua única resposta foi um golpe de cassetete no peito, que o derrubou de vez no chão e o fez gritar de dor. O soldado que o atacou ergueu o bastão mais uma vez para golpear Hans, parando de supetão assim que uma voz alta e grossa ecoou pelo corredor.

"Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Que confusão toda é essa?"

Os soldados se afastaram e abriram caminho para um homem que não era estranho a Hans. Ele era um senhor bem gordo e que não era nem muito alto e nem muito baixo, e tinha um nariz grande e um cabelo ralo. O seu cenho estava franzido e os lábios finos, contorcidos numa expressão zangada e ameaçadora, que ficou muito pior assim que os olhos dele se dirigiram para a única mulher ali presente.

"Deus-Todo-Poderoso! Elsa!" Perguntou, correndo em direção à Rainha e se agachando ao lado dela. Seus olhos castanhos, espantados, percorreram o corpo da Rainha, assimilando tudo, desde a palidez dela até as roupas rasgadas e encharcadas que ela usava. "O que foi que aconteceu? Quem fez isso?"

"Isso foi obra do traidor das Ilhas do Sul, Conselheiro Kai! Ele escapou da prisão e violentou a Rainha Elsa!" Um dos soldados respondeu, e Hans rosnou ensandecido ao escutar aquilo.

"É mentira! Eu não fiz isso! O calabouço está inundado e-" O ruivo gritou, apenas para ser golpeado mais uma vez, recebendo um chute na boca do estômago que o deixou completamente sem fôlego.

"Cale a boca, seu desgraçado!" Um outro soldado berrou, desembainhando a espada e a erguendo acima da cabeça. "A Rainha Elsa não demonstrou nada além de compaixão por você, seu monstro miserável, e é assim que a retribui?" A lâmina afiada desceu com rapidez e precisão, e tudo o que Hans conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar pelo golpe derradeiro.

E, quando o golpe não veio, ele abriu os olhos... deparando-se com uma fina, porém resistente barreira de gelo que o protegeu do ataque letal.

"Ele está dizendo a verdade..." A voz pequena e frágil de Elsa chamou a atenção de todos ali, que se viraram em direção a ela, fitando-a com um misto de preocupação e espanto. A Rainha suspirou, seus olhos azuis piscando demoradamente. "O que Hans disse é a verdade... O calabouço está completamente inundado." Amparada por Kai, conseguiu se sentar no chão e deu continuidade ao relato. "Eu o ouvi gritar por socorro e fui ajudá-lo, mas acho que devo ter desmaiado, pois não me lembro de como cheguei até aqui. Lembro-me apenas de estar muito cansada... e de água. Muita água." Um dos soldados apareceu com uma toalha e a entregou ao Conselheiro, que a usou para cobrir os ombros de Elsa. "E eu acho que... e eu acho que..."

Houve um silêncio sepulcral no corredor quando Elsa fez uma pequena pausa. E então, os olhos dela, tão azuis e tão grandes e tão bonitos se encontraram por um instante com os olhos de Hans, tão verdes e tão perplexos, e as palavras que ela pronunciou logo em seguida foram um verdadeiro divisor de água na vida do rapaz.

"...acho que ele acabou de salvar a minha vida."


	15. Capítulo 15

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 15

"Isso é tão ridículo que é até difícil de acreditar que esteja realmente acontecendo!" O Duque de Grimstad disse, cruzando a sala de reuniões com passos largos e se sentando numa poltrona de couro próxima a uma enorme estante de livros. Exalando um suspiro cansado e muito frustrado, correu os dedos pelo cabelo loiro e curto, seus ombros largos e poderosos estranhamente murchos, e seu rosto forte e quadrado, carregado e sombrio. "Eles pensam que Hans é um herói... E sabe o que é pior, Conselheiro? Qualquer tentativa de prendê-lo certamente culminará numa manifestação popular, pois o povo está do lado dele! E não tenho intenção alguma de adicionar uma revolta contra a Guarda Real aos problemas pelos quais o reino está passando. Eu estou de mãos atadas aqui."

Kai o olhou por um instante e se aproximou devagar do militar, parando ao lado da enorme janela e mirando o céu carregado. A manhã ainda estava pela metade, mas estava tão escuro lá fora que parecia mais início da noite; e a chuva, que dera uma trégua durante a noite anterior e, também, durante toda a madrugada, voltara a cair com força. Com uma expressão indescritível no rosto, desviou o olhar do céu cinzento e passou a observar a multidão que havia no pátio do castelo. "Já dizia Maquiavel: o povo tem memória curta."

A confusão que ocorreu, naquela madrugada, nos corredores próximos à entrada do calabouço foi tamanha que chamou a atenção de algumas das poucas pessoas que haviam se mudado para o castelo no final da tarde do dia anterior. E essas pouquíssimas pessoas testemunharam toda a cena... inclusive quando Elsa usou sua magia para proteger Hans da investida de um dos Guardas Reais, revelando que o ruivo, ao contrário do que todos pareciam pensar, salvara-lhe sim a vida.

E essas pouquíssimas pessoas contaram a história para algumas outras pessoas, que contaram para mais outras pessoas, e assim por diante. A cada relato, a história se desviava um pouco mais da verdade, até que se tornou um imenso e incontrolável boato, um conto que era duvidoso, irreal e fantástico.

"_Vocês sabiam que o traidor estava aprisionado no calabouço durante todos esses anos? E eu achando que ele estava na prisão das Ilhas do Sul!"_

"_Sabiam que durante esse tempo ele se arrependeu de seus erros? Aparentemente, se apaixonou pela Rainha Elsa! E como não se apaixonar por ela? Ela é tão linda!"_

"_Não sabiam? Eles são amantes!"_

"_Ele salvou a vida dela porque a ama! É tão romântico!"_

"_É como nos livros de romance! Um amor proibido e secreto!"_

"_Ele é um verdadeiro herói! Salvou a vida da nossa amada Rainha!"_

O zum zum zum se espalhou com rapidez, alastrando-se pelos corredores, correndo de boca em boca e, no começo da manhã, não havia uma só pessoa que não soubesse da presença de Hans no castelo, muito menos que não o considerasse o maior herói de Arendelle – por mais irônico e bizarro que isso pudesse ser.

"Uma memória curta demais para o meu gosto." O General resmungou em resposta, olhos azuis endurecidos. "Três anos atrás, Hans quase destruiu a realeza de Arendelle... e dias atrás ele quase matou a Rainha. E agora, é visto como um herói pelo povo! E nem sabemos se o que Elsa nos contou é a verdade! Ela mesma disse que mal se lembra do que aconteceu. E quanto a palavra dele... hn... não sei quanto a você, mas, para mim, não tem muito valor."

O Conselheiro demorou a responder. Fechando os olhos, virou-se e ficou de costas para a janela. "Isso parece um reflexo do que aconteceu há três anos... lembra-se, General?" O militar o fitou com olhos estreitos, e Kai retomou a palavra, sua voz triste e ligeiramente culpada. "Quando Elsa revelou seus poderes durante o baile da coroação, todos no reino a consideraram perigosa... uma feiticeira, uma... aberração. Ninguém mais parecia se lembrar de que ela era a Rainha recém-coroada, ou de que era uma moça bondosa e amável. E ninguém percebia o medo que ela tinha dela mesma... e dos seus poderes. Tudo o que viam era um monstro, um ser perigoso que merecia ser trancafiado e esquecido."

O General permaneceu em silêncio, e os ombros dele murcharam ainda mais. "Não foi nossa melhor fase, não é mesmo?"

"Não, não foi." Kai o respondeu com perceptível tristeza. Suspirando, esfregou os olhos e estreitou a coluna. "Mas, como dizia minha finada mãe... quem vive de passado é museu, e acho que esse não é bem o nosso caso!" O Duque de Grimstad deu uma gargalhada amarga e rouca, e um sorriso discreto brotou nos lábios de Kai. E então, o sorriso murchou quase que imediatamente, e Kai encarou o General com uma expressão perdida. "Você já se perguntou como Elsa conseguiu sair do calabouço?"

"Como assim?"

"Ela nos disse que ouviu Hans pedir ajuda e que usou a magia para quebrar as portas e conseguir chegar até ele. E ela nos disse também que desmaiou logo em seguida... então, como? Como conseguiu deixar o calabouço? Como subiu a escadaria?"

"Você acredita nele, então? Acredita que ele a ajudou de verdade?" O duque perguntou, intrigado.

Kai sacudiu a cabeça. "Sinceramente, não sei no que acreditar. Mas não acha estranho? Hans veio até aqui com um propósito, e nós dois sabemos bem que propósito foi esse." Falou as palavras com vagareza e preocupação, seus olhos cravados nos olhos do Duque. "E, por um instante, ele a teve completamente a sua mercê! E ele poderia tê-la deixado lá! Poderia ter escapado e deixado que Elsa se afogasse naquele calabouço. Mas ele não o fez..."

"Hans já nos enganou antes. Por acaso se esqueceu disso?" O General se pôs de pé e caminhou até a estante de livros, dedilhando algumas obras de capa dura e de cores variadas. "Ou não vai me dizer que acredita nas histórias que estão circulando por aí? Que ele a salvou por amor?!" Perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro, rindo um pouco quando viu Kai se ruborizar de leve.

"Não me esqueci do que ele fez, e a presença de Hans aqui em Arendelle é algo que não me deixa nem um pouco contente! E muito menos acredito no que as pessoas estão falando, mas... mas eu não compreendo o que aconteceu! Tudo nos leva a crer que, por mais improvável que seja, ele realmente a salvou."

O Duque pausou a mão sobre um belo exemplar de _"Diálogos de Confúcio"_ e o retirou da prateleira, folheando-o devagar, seus olhos azuis percorrendo as páginas de papel espesso e levemente escurecido, até que pousaram sobre uma pequena observação escrita a lápis no cantinho de uma página marcada.

Uma sensação de saudade e pesar o invadiu ao reconhecer a letra bela e desenhada do falecido Rei de Arendelle. Por Deus, como sentia a falta dele!

_'Pessoas imperfeitas podem mudar pelo exemplo de bondade sincera.'_

A frase o silenciou, e o General coçou o queixo, a ponta do seu polegar roçando de leve no seu farto bigode. "Humm... Improvável sim, mas não impossível." Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto refletia a respeito daquela frase. Lambendo os lábios finos e um tanto quanto enrugados, disse sem desviar os olhos do livro. "Também tenho dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu, Kai, e acredite em mim quando digo que não são poucas! Mas, independente do que aconteceu de verdade, e independente do que as pessoas especulem por aí, acho que o mais sensato a fazer é ficar de olho naquele rapaz."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Ai! Cuidado! Isso dói!"

"Mas é claro que dói!" Gerda murmurou, pressionando um tecido umedecido contra a testa machucada de Hans. "Fizeram um belo estrago no seu rosto, meu jovem, e sinto ter que lhe dizer isso, mas acho que vai deixar uma cicatriz."

Hans suspirou. "Não seria a primeira..."

A governanta mergulhou o tecido na bacia de água morna e o torceu, voltando a pressioná-lo contra o rosto do ruivo, que chiou mais uma vez ao sentir dor. Terminando de limpar o machucado, sorriu de leve ao notar que o corte não mais sangrava. "Você adora me dar trabalho, não é mesmo?" Disse num tom que mesclava humor e repreensão, observando-o de soslaio. "Toda hora se metendo em confusão."

Ele cruzou os braços, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu uma fisgada nas costelas machucadas. "Não sei como pode me considerar culpado por isso! Não fui eu quem me enterrou na neve, e nem quem me prendeu num calabouço inundado... e muito menos quem me espancou."

"Mas foi você quem veio até Arendelle e ameaçou a vida da Rainha." Ela retrucou na hora, seu nariz pequeno bem empinadinho, e sorriu de canto ao perceber como ele pareceu retesar ao ouvir a resposta afiada dela. "Você pode não ter se enterrado na neve, ou ter ido até o calabouço, e muito menos ter se espancado... mas precisa admitir que foi você quem começou isso tudo, senhor Hans. Se não sabe ainda, para toda ação, temos uma reação... Toda causa leva a um efeito, assim como todo efeito é fruto de uma causa! Os seus atos geram consequências... e você precisa aceitar e enfrentar essas consequências, e não apenas culpar outras pessoas pelas coisas que lhe aconteceram. Afinal de contas, cada um colhe exatamente o que plantou!"

Gerda se calou e, como Hans não lhe ofereceu nenhuma resposta, um silêncio pesado pairou dentro do quarto, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som da chuva batendo contra a vidraça e, também, pelo crepitar do fogo. Aquela manhã estava tão quente quanto os outros dias, no entanto, Gerda optara por acender a lareira do cômodo por causa de Hans.

"Você está certa." Ele disse de repente, sua voz baixa, e Gerda quase engasgou de tão surpresa que ficou.

"É claro que estou! Eu dificilmente me engano!" A mulher fitou o jovem sentado na beirada da cama, e seus olhos pretinhos se suavizaram. Ele estava abatido, cansado e pálido. O corte em sua testa não mais sangrava, mas estava bem vermelho e feio, e ela sabia que demoraria um pouco para sarar por completo. Além disso, tinha visto as outras feridas no abdômen e no peitoral dele – ambas causadas pelos ataques dos guardas – e não tinha dúvidas de que a dor o incomodaria por vários dias. Tomada de compaixão, disse com um sorriso sincero. "Eu ainda não agradeci, não é mesmo?"

"Agradecer? Pelo que me agradeceria?"

"Por salvar a vida da Rainha Elsa, ora bolas!" Pegando um pequeno frasco que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, aproximou-se do rapaz e começou a aplicar um óleo de ervas sobre o machucado dele. "E não faça careta! Isso aqui vai ajudar sua ferida a cicatrizar mais rápido!"

"Eu não estou fazendo careta! E... e..."

"E o quê?" Ele virou o rosto de lado, e Gerda suspirou fundo. "Eu considero Elsa e Anna como as filhas que nunca tive. Posso ser apenas uma servente, mas eu as amo como uma mãe ama as suas menininhas. E eu sei que você cometeu erros gravíssimos no passado... mas também sei reconhecer quando fez algo de bom. Por isso, sou-lhe grata por ter salvado a vida de Elsa."

"Você não deveria me agradecer, Gerda." Disse com seriedade, seus olhos verdes fixos em algo que só ele parecia enxergar. "Não sei porque fiz o que fiz."

"Isso não importa para mim. Você a salvou, e isso é tudo. Então, obrigada!" Com ternura maternal, afastou alguns fios de cabelo vermelho da testa dele e espalhou um pouco mais de óleo sobre o corte. "E... sabe de uma coisa? Nunca é tarde demais para nos arrependermos dos erros cometidos."

Hans engoliu em seco, sua respiração pausada e seu coração pesado. "Eu não estou arrependido." Disse com a voz ligeiramente rouca. "Só porque a ajudei, não significa que quero me redimir. Não estou procurando redenção."

Gerda deu de ombros. "Só estou dizendo por dizer, não precisa ficar assim tão na defensiva. Nunca disse o que você estava ou não procurando. Disse apenas que nunca é tarde demais para mudar." Ao terminar de aplicar o óleo medicinal sobre a ferida dele, limpou as mãos numa toalhinha felpuda e recolheu o seu material. Andando devagar, se aproximou da porta do quarto, parando apenas quando ouviu a voz de Hans.

"Gerda, como ela está? Digo... a Rainha? Ela está bem?"

Ela o fitou com cuidado; com olhos apertados e sobrancelhas franzidas. Viu preocupação estampada no rosto abatido dele, assim como tristeza e um pouco de aflição. E o pobre coitado ainda insistia em dizer que não estava arrependido! Como era teimoso!

"Ela estava exausta, mas acho que vai ficar bem. Estava dormindo quando deixei o quarto, e acho que você deveria seguir o exemplo dela. Descanse bem."

Hans mal percebeu quando Gerda fechou a porta. As pálpebras dele estavam muito pesadas e, sempre que piscava, ficava cada vez mais difícil de abri-las. Esgotado, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos de vez, pegando imediatamente no sono.

Em seus sonhos, se viu de frente para uma Anna trêmula e fraca, com cabelos escuros que, de repente, tornavam-se cada vez mais claros. E então, a princesa Anna começou a esvaecer, até que, em seu lugar, surgiu Elsa, com seu vestido feito de gelo, seu olhar provocante e seu cabelo loiro-prateado que, com o passar do tempo, parecia ficar cada vez mais e mais escuro.

Por algum motivo, aquilo o preocupou, e Hans acordou logo, o coração apertado e o corpo suado.

E ele sabia que aquilo não se tratava apenas um sonho tolo, pois tinha certeza de que vira as mechas escuras tomando conta do cabelo cintilante da Rainha. Novamente, seu peito doeu, mas, dessa vez, a dor nada teve a ver com os machucados causados pelos guardas.

* * *

N/A: Hello, hello! Então, pessoal... sei que comecei postando quase que um capítulo por dia e que, agora, passei para apenas um por semana, e tudo indica que continuarei nesse ritmo: atualizando a fic semanalmente, e não diariamente. Minha pós começou e, além do meu trabalho normal, também comecei a dar aula, então acho que dá para imaginar que as coisas andam um tanto quanto corridas! Isso sem contar minhas outras fics que estão, infelizmente, paradas... E para os leitores de "Era uma vez uma família", peço milhões de desculpas pela falta de atualizações, mas prometo que o próximo capítulo está a caminho (de verdade, não é pegadinha)!

No mais, espero que estejam gostando desta fic e do rumo da história! Estou fazendo o possível para manter a personalidade dos personagens fiel ao que nos foi apresentado no filme, mas, por se tratar de um casal improvável (Disney, por que você fez de Hans um vilão? Ele tinha tanto potencial para mocinho...*lágrimas*), em algumas situações, isso não será possível, e a personalidade deles vai sim se alterar um pouco (ou muito)! rs

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
